


The Lady meets, The Men jokes and flirts

by MythicalSyndicateWrites



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Such a Lonnggg story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalSyndicateWrites/pseuds/MythicalSyndicateWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a 21 year old, famous YouTuber as a brother, having over 6.5 Million Subscribers in only 2 and a half years, becoming friends with almost all the YouTubers in the world. What more could a 20 year old YouTuber (That's you!~) could have? </p><p>Hmm, maybe going to the next level of your career and meeting famous ACTORS? Yeah, I thought so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time making a Reader Insert, which I will be making this account! 
> 
> So, here's how the story works: in every chapter of this story, you shall meet different actors, people etc. So, this is going to be A LONG STORY. 
> 
> So, in this first few chapters, you won't be meeting much characters yet. But, I assure you, you shall soon! So, in this first fic, you shall be with a few YouTubers. I don't wanna make the story too fast, yeah? So, peace!

[ **The Reader's Point of View]**

 

"No! Goddamit!" My brother, Tom (TheSyndicateProject) yelled at the other side of my headphones, or at least the other side of my bedroom cursed when I found him, disguising himself as a giant table. 

If you haven't guess, my brother, Felix (PewDiePie), Minx (TheRPGMinx) and I played Prop Hunt. A game where a team disguise as an object while the other team is the hunter and has to find them. This round, Minx and I are the hunters while Tom and Felix are the objects. 

Minx and I laughed, "Woah woah woah, what were you trying to do?" Minx asked between her laughs. 

"I was trying to become the remote  _on top_ of the table. Not the table!" Tom cried out. 

Now, we were looking for Pewds. We couldn't find him until Minx yelled, "Oh my god, his the cabinet!" I saw a cabinet running out while we weren't looking. Tom was watching and I heard his 'dying dolphin' laugh as Minx also yelled, "No!" 

Minx yelled because I found out her character commit suicide and Felix laughed. It was up to me to find Felix. I went to the room where there is only a TV, three couches and a coffee table. But this time, there was another couch. 

"Oh, he's one of those," Minx said, probably talking about one of the couch. 

"He's the one facing the right, I think?" 

I started shooting the (wrong) couch as the top screen said that my character 'couldn't take the preassure and committed suicide'.

Minx and I gasped in awe as Felix cheered, "Yes! That's what you get, b*tch! T-bag by a couch!" The couch then rubbed on my character as Tom and Felix cheered. We have been playing for 2 hours and I have to stop by now. Got to get dinner ready. 

"Alright guys," I stopped playing and looked at the camera to speak with the watchers. "I have to end this now, and you guys can look at one of my latest vlogs that I'm going to California with Tom for about two weeks. I don't know if I can film videos there, since I'll be meeting Rhett and Link for 'Good Mythical Morning'. You guys can check and even subscribe to them in the the description below. So.. Yeah! See ya!" And, I ended the filming. 

I turned off my laptop and went to the kitchen. Yes, I prepare dinner since our parents are not around for quite along time. Our sister is living with her boyfriend at the moment.

Oh, rude of me! I haven't introduce myself! I am ____ Cassell. (Kinda..) I am the youngest in the family. I am 20 years old and my career as a YouTuber is by playing games like 'Let's play' and also upload videos of me drawing realistic, no matter Anime, Cartoon, or real people. Mostly real people.

I am currently living with Tom and started my career as a Youtuber with Tom at the age of 18 after a horrible break up with my boyfriend, _____ ______. But, let's not think about that now! The past is in the past!

I went down, before I go to the kitchen, I yelled from the stairs, "Tom! Takeout or homemade?"  

"Takeout!" He yelled back. 

Pizza, it is. I don't need to cook today! 

And it's going to get better!

How? In a few days, my brother and I are going to California! First to Burbank to meet up with Rhett and Link for their daily morning filming, Good Mythical Morning. Which, is one of my favorite videos.  After meeting them, we both maybe we'll meet up with Ian and Anthony from Smosh in Sacramento for SmoshGames, another of their channels. We are gonna play games with them and the others. 

Yup, it's gonna be great. I couldn't think any other great things would happen. Having over 6.5 million subscribers, having awesome YouTubers as friends and having the greatest subscribers who support me. 

Just to let you know, my Youtube name is 'TheDessinRaider'. How I got the name? 'Dessin' is basically and actually a French word for 'Drawing'. (Fun fact: You have fluent French!) Raider is my favorite character from Metal Gear. 

Well, that is basically about me. Let's not go any deeper until the right time! 

I decided to go back upstairs to see if Tom finished filming. I knocked on his door, receiving a 'Come in!' From the other side. 

I opened Tom's door, seeing him just finish filming as well. 

 "So, Domino's or Pizza Hut?" Tom stood from his seat, nudging my shoulder. 

"Domino's!" I exclaimed. 

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get ready." 

"I already am. I'm gonna play with Steeve while you get ready." He nodded and went to get ready. I went to sit on his bed and took out Steeve from his cage. 

If you guys are wondering, Steeve is our Bearded Dragon or something like a gecko. 

"Hi Steeve." I put him on my hand. His tail was getting longer! 

"Who's a good dragon? You are!" I hugged him softly. 

"____, come on! I'm starving!" Tom noogie my head, I giggled and placed Steeve back in his cage. 

We decided to just walk since it wasn't so far from home. Usually we just used out motorcycles, but not today. 

While walking, there would at least MANY passer-bys trying to take selfies with us. Or at least have autographs from us. 

While walking, two people accidentally barged into me and Tom as I fell with a 'tud'. 

"Owh, dammit.." I cursed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A female voice apologized. Then, there was man who apologized.

"Hey, Emma! Its TheSyndicateProject and TheDessinRaider!" It sounded like.. 

Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone! 

Emma lend me a hand to stand as I said, "Thank you." 

"Oh my gosh, I am your greatest fans! Can we have a selfie please?" She took out her phone, I also took out mine. I saw Tom and Andrew talking a selfie, only with weird faces. 

But come on, what actors and YouTuber meet up when there is no crazy fans around? NOBODY. 

The fans screamed and started taking pictures of us.

Later a minute or two, we switched; me with Andrew and Tom with Emma. Finally, we took a group picture with myself, Tom, Andrew and Emma.

Then, we talked for a few minutes like appreciating and complimenting each other videos and movies respectively. 

Then, we had to leave since Andrew and Emma was scared more fans might come and Tom was already whining. So, we decided to leave. 

"Thanks! Love your movies by the way!" I said, I do love Spiderman movies and comics.

"Same with your videos, see you sometimes!" And then, we all took off, some fans go stalk Emma and Andrew, others follow us. 

"Oh my god, I didn't expect that to happen." Tom nudged me as I nodded. 

"Exactly, this is definately going to be in the internet." I looked through the pictures. 

"Most probably. Come on, on to dinner!" Tom hugged my shoulder and started shaking me while screaming. 

 _"Allons-Y_!" We both laughed and race off to Domino's before he did. 

_But, our life isn't gonna end here._


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Now, you have arrived in Burbank, California with your brothers! Really great hotel, yes?  
> But that's not what something is unexpected, you have met the legend of this world! Wanna know? Well, reading shall be your answer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 2 is here. It is really LONG, I know. But, I hope you would like this.

**[Reader's Point of View]**

"Tom! Wake up, dingus! We're late!" I shook him really hard as he accidentally slept on the couch. He has been playing GTA V for almost 5 hours, he probably went down to grab something to grub on and accidentally slept on the couch. Our flight to California was also today but at midnight at 12.30 am. But now, its already 11.45 pm and he hasn't wake up.

"Mhmm.. No.." He toss and turned on the couch, hugging the pillow that he drooled on. 

"Wake up, Tom! Mom is gonna be here soon and we might miss our flight!" 

"Nhh.. 5 more minutes, mum.." 

I got pissed trying to wake him up for almost 10 minutes now. So, I went upstairs to Tom's room and grab Steeve (Remember that Bearded Dragon?) I snickered. I slowly walked down and brought down him, I bit the bottom of my lip to stop myself from laughing to hard. 

I slowly brought Steeve to Tom's ear. Like the bearded dragon can read my mind, Steeve bit down Tom's ear as his eyes opened wide and yelled.

"Ahh!! Motherf-!" I grab Steeve away from Tom before he could hit Steeve, let him flying away. 

"What the heck, sis!? You didn't have to use Steeve to bit my ear!" 

I laughed real hard as Tom just kept on rubbing his bitten ear. 

"Come on man, look at the time!" He looked at the time and cursed as he grabbed my arm and went upstairs. 

He went to his room as I went to mine. I already set up my things. One bag for clothes, a bag for my laptop and another bag for my drawing supplies. Tom on the other hand; he's bringing one bag for his own clothes and two bags for his laptop supplies. 

I went to the bathroom, continuing wearing the  _only_ makeup I wear; eyeliner. Sure, I wear lipstick and eye shadow, but that's only special occasions. 

I currently wore a white hoodie that was given from a fan, black jeans, scarf choker and sneakers. 

I placed my stuff in my bags, grabbed three of my bags and knocked on Tom's door, "Tom, you ready yet?" 

"You wait downstairs just in case mum is here to take Steeve." 

Then, there was a knock on the door downstairs. 

'Just in time!' I thought and grabbed my bags down and opened the front door, resulting our mother smiling happily. Without wasting any time, she hugged me. I gestured her in, with her, still hugging my figure. 

"How's my little sweetheart?! I haven't see you for ages!" She shook me left and right as I giggled. 

"Mum, we only haven't seen each other 2 months." 

"I know.. But, you've never lived without us before that.. Incident happened." She covered her mouth as my smile slowly went downwards. I sighed, my mother placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I reminded you.." She whispered and rubbed my cheeks. 

I shook my head with a reassuring smile, "Nah, its fine. That's a long time ago. I'm here, currently having a new career, new home, new friends. There's nothing to worry about." 

"Thats good and a relief, come on. Wait, where's your brother?" She raised an eyebrow. 

I walked to the stairs and yelled, "Tom! Bring Steeve down with you!" Luckily, Tom came running down with also 3 bags and Steeve. I helped him with his bags and mum helped him with Steeve. 

"You ready guys? The taxi is coming soon." 

"We are!" Weboth said in unison, I punched his gut playfully as he messes up my hair. 

"Now, you two behave yourselves in California, yeah?" Our another said as we promise to behave ourselves. 

The taxi came after a few minutes, thank goodness, mum and Steeve was starting to freeze since it was midnight. 

"You're not following us to the airport?" Tom asked with an eyebrow raised.

Our mother shook her head, "Sorry guys. Your father is coming home late from work and I'm quite worried. I'll see you both in two weeks. Take care of your sister, Tom." She kissed both of our foreheads. 

"Where to, kids?" The taxi driver asked. 

 "Manchester Airport, please." 

"Will do!" He drove us to the airport. Then, the man asked us, "Um, are you kids from YouTube?" 

We both were shock and then we nodded, "How did you know, sir?" 

"Well, both of my son and daughter loves watching both of your videos. Well, when we get there, can I get an autograph from you guys? You know, for my kids." 

"Hehe.. Of course you can, sir!" 

"Oh please, call me Alex." 

So, while he drove us to Manchester Airport, we get to know each other. 

As we arrived after 20 minutes, we gave him a tip and the autographs he wanted for his son and daughter. 

We were lucky we had another 30 minutes. We went to send our luggage and went straight to our plane. 

It wasn't though. Some wanted to talk to Tom, some with me. Autographs, pictures. Since the flight was more that 10 hours, I was glad I had my drawing supplies. 

But for now, all I need is a goodnight sleep. The minute the flight took off, Tom already went to bed. Also, we decided to take business class so Tom can sleep. 

**[6 hours later..]**

Ever since I live with Tom alone, I'm the person who mostly wakes up earlier than usual. You may call me a light-sleeper. That's why Tom always count on me on cooking. The last time he cooked, he burned a flipping pancake! So, I accepted, as long as he doesn't burn the kitchen again. 

So, I stood and walk towards the bathroom to  _powder my nose._ Right after I sat back on my place, Tom was awake. He was listening ti songs. I opened the zipper of my bag to grab pencils, drawing pen and of course, my sketchbook. I didn't have any ideas, so I just try draw the side view of Tom with his earphones on. After about 20 minutes, I finished drawing a soft sketch of him using blue color pencil and darken a little with a 2B pencil. 

I took out my phone and took a picture of the head drawing, 'placing' the book 'on top' of his shoulder. 

Tom raised an eyebrow and I gave him the sketchbook, he was smiling with a smug. 

My previous works that I successfully drawn and put in my YouTube was most of Youtubers like PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, Zoella, Joe Sugg, Louis Cole, Tyler Oakley, Finn and Jack and Marcus Butler. Others like actors in movies or shows like Benedict Cumberbatch, Robert Downey Jr., Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins.. I don't know, I've made more than 15 actors. It is a little, but its not easy drawing. I only make drawing videos 2 time a month. Others are 'Let's play'.

There was also a video where I made a medieval version of me. A swordswoman. (Imagine you are in the ending for Nina Williams for the game, Tekken 5. You look like the blonde-haired girl. Look it in the YouTube.) The reason why I made the video is because it was one of the most requested video. As a result, it had many viewers, maybe 25 Million views? I don't remember, I have to check. While I started thinking some memories, breakfast was served. I had pancakes, coincidence. Tom had waffles. 

3 hours left before we reach California, alright. 

I decided to draw the little girl who was sitting in front of me. I bet she is aerophobia because she has been paranoid and crying for quite a long time. She has a brunette hair and green eyes. I'm sure her mother wouldn't mind. I decided to draw Elsa from Frozen because she likes it. How I know? Well, simple; she was holding an Elsa doll. 

I drew the prettiest Elsa drawing as I could. After that, I colored it. It took about 45 minutes. I asked Tom to scoot over so I can move to give the little girl. I slowly pat the little girl's mother's shoulder. She was kinda shocked, "Hello ma'am. Is your daughter aerophobia?" The lady nodded, I just smile as sweetly as I can. 

"Maybe I can calm her down. May I?" She thought about it for a minute. Then, she smiled back and called her daughter.

"Isabella dear, this lady wants to give you something." 'Isabella' stopped crying a little as I crouched beside her. "Hello, kid. I found out you are aerophobia. But, I think I can calm you down. Do you like Elsa?" She nodded, her eyes still watery from her cry. 

"Well, that's great! Here, I want to give something." I handed her the Elsa drawing. She gasped in surprised. 

"Really, miss? I can have this?" She had sparkle and gleam in her eyes. I nodded, "Its all yours kid. I drew it for you." Unexpectedly, she hugged me. 

"Thank you, thank you!" She chanted her thanks as I patted her back and said, 'You're welcome.'

The lady placed her hand on my forearm. "Thank you, dear." I nodded and went back to my seat. 

Tom saw the whole thing and brofist-ed me. 

After boring of hours, we finally made it to California. My legs felt like jelly from sitting too long. After the pilot announced that we can take our bags and go, everyone did.Tom and I went down the stairs, but before I could walk, little Isabella hugged my side as her mother, which I found our her name was Mrs. Maryam, brought her bags. 

"Thank you for the lovely drawing, Miss. ____! Will we ever see each other again?" Isabella asked, I chuckled and crouch to her eye level.

"Of course we will! I'm also glad you like the Elsa drawing. Keep it safe with you, and I'm sure to remember you always. Now go on, your mother's waiting. See you sometime, little Isabella!" I waved as she did the same and ran to her mother, who they both waved at me and Tom. We took our luggage at the airport's belt. As we got out and unexpectedly, there were like literally many TheSyndicateProject and TheDessinRaider fans screaming outside. There were a few securities, which was a relief. 

"So, ____. How are you feeling?" Tom asked, pushing his trolley with his bags on it. 

"I am pumped, Tom!" I can't wait to make a blog out of this." 

"Oh! Hang on, here! Use my camera!" Tom gave me his camera and I turned it on, and waved at the camera and took videos of Tom and the fans. We then hailed a cab to our 4-star hotel. Now that took about one hour. Now, it was already 11.30 am.

We reached the hotel, I went to the reception counter while it was Tom's turn to take the camera, which I also realize he took a video of me while I was at the reception counter. We got our key, and boy; the room was humongous and beautiful. 

Now, what's the first thing you do when you see a hotel bed? That's right! 

Jump on it! 

Few minutes of that, we made vlogs of it. If you are wondering, we both are gonna film the 'Good Mythical Morning' next two days, maybe go to Sacramento to see Smosh and then, we will go around. 

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Tom asked, still on his back on the bed. 

"Not sure, maybe I'll do drawing videos. Then, I feel like going downstairs at the Cafe shop. What's the name of that cafe?" 

"Roast & Grind Café?" 

"Yeah, that one! I saw there was like cheesecake there." 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me.. 'Little Cheesecake Monster'." He teased. Yes, I ws known as that when I was younger because my favorite food was always cheesecake. 

"Hey, you promise me not to say that!" I punched his shoulder softly. 

"Its just hilarious!" He laughed. 

"Whatever, let's get filming." 

 **[A few hours later..]**  

After I uploaded my drawing video of the famous actress, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff and finished colored it, I started massaging my fingers. Tom on the other, he kept on laughing while still playing Minecraft. 

I looked the clock; 4.50 pm. Just in time to go down, I grabbed my hoodie and told Tom, "Tom, I'm going to the café, see you in a few hours."

"Buy me some chocolate cake and iced frappé." He called our before I left the room. I decided to walk there, I brought my sketchbooks, color pencils, drawing pen and my favorite copic markers. 

"Will do!" 

I walked towards the Roast & Grind Café, the waitress took my order like iced mocha and chocolate chips and cheesecake. While waiting I drew the legendary man, Stan Lee! Or known as, the Marvels creator. 

Then again, I feel like someone's watching me. 

 **[? Point of View..]**  

I walked by the city of California. Of course, our bodyguards are with us with a lot of fans and photographers following. But, I'm not alone. I'm with a good director, _Kenneth Branagh_ laughing and talking about the things happened when he was directing Thor and Thor 2. 

"Well Kenneth, the movie could've been on until now without you. Now..-!!" I looked at the window of a café, seeing a familiar girl with [h/l] [h/c] drawing something on the book. 

"Kenneth, do you know who that is!" 

"No sir.. Who is it? Sir? Sir? Sir?!" I was already in the café. 

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, dear." 

She looked up, and her eyes widened. 

**[Back to Reader's Point of View..]**

"Excuse me, dear.." A man's voice called me as I looked up. 

"Yes?..-!" Is this possible?! It was.. It was..

Stan Lee!!

My mouth was opened in like a gap. He chuckled, "Mind if I grab a chair?" 

It took me a while to find my voice, "Oh ah! Of course not, please!" I smiled awkwardly and saw another man staring at us outside the window, I raised an eyebrow but Mr. Lee gestured him to come in. 

He did, and I soon realize it was Kenneth Branagh, the creator of Thor! 

"Excuse me, are you _____ Cassell? Or TheDessinRaider?" Mr. Lee asked. 

"How did you know, Mr.Lee?!" I was shocked like hell. He raised one hand. 

"Please, call me Stan. Don't need to be formal for especially by the soon-to-be-legendary." 

"W-what?" I was dumbfounded. "Excuse me, Mr.. I mean, Stan.." 

"Well, I have seen many videos from you accounr. Most of it are your drawings. And I am impressed by your realistic arts. I am really happy to meet you, though he don't have a proper meeting. But still! I  especially like your 'The Medieval Version of _____ Cassell' and I was thinking. How about see me at Universal studios in New York?" 

My mind was officially 'boom'! 

"Do you have that drawing with you?" I nodded, it was in the sketchbook that I'm currently drawing on. 

"See Kenneth, this is beautiful!" 

"I agree, sir! She is very creative!" 

While they were awing with my drawing and I was dumbfounded, I asked. 

".. Um, when exactly?" 

"Hmm? Oh yes, you can come whenever you can. I'm always available there, you can try find me with my dear friend here, Kenneth." 

I waved at him, and he did with a nice smile. 

"So, what do you say, ____? Shall I give you time to think?" 

What if Tom doesn't let me? He-! 

"No need to sir." I turned around, seeing Tom behind me.

"Because we are going after California." He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you like this chapter. Leave a kudos, a comment, or even hit it! It means much like a lot to me! 
> 
> Meaning:  
> Powder my nose: Girl's talk for going to the bathroom.  
> Kenneth Branagh: The famous director of Thor.
> 
> Well, see ya in the third chapter!   
> Love ya!~ Myth


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues (finally!) Where you are invited by none then the other, Stan Lee! With the permission of your brother, things will work out great!  
> But as you can see in this chapter, it is not your point of view, yes? Instead, let's our dear Stan's. Listen to his conversation with some.. Other people.

**[Stan Lee's Point of View]**  

 

I looked at the young artist I met a few days ago, ____ Cassell's extra drawing of the 'medieval version' of herself. A metal headband, metal plate and leather with iron gauntlets, somewhat a revealing bottom and of course, another metal bottom. With a bonus of a sword. The drawing looks exactly like the [h/c]-haired Brit. 

I have to admit, waiting patiently for her to come is gonna take a while. Who knows, maybe she'll come in a few days. Or weeks. Or even-! 

"Knock knock, Mr. Lee." I turned around seeing everyone's favorite actor, Robert Downey Jr, smiling cheerfully. 

"Hello Robert. What is it that you'd like?" I looked back at the drawing, examining it. 

 "We were having a little get together downstairs with Kenneth and the other casts. Why weren't you with us to celebrate after successfully making Avengers 2?" He questioned then saw the drawing in my hands. 

"Oh, you were drawing?" 

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, I was thinking of something. Of _this._ " I gave him the drawing so he can see it closely and carefully. 

"Wait, so you  _didn't_ draw this? But it looks like your drawing style." The confused man raised an eyebrow, this is why he is my favorite man of them all. He's always dumbfounded yet people loves him. No matter as Tony Stark or Sherlock Holmes. 

"Its not that I'm the only one who makes the Marvels comic everyday, right? My hands could've gone through surgery by now. And no, not me or my workers. It's from someone I've been wanting to meet for a while. She is a.. How you say.. Youtuber." 

"Oh, is he a friend of yours?" 

"No, and no. That  _he_ is actually a  _she._ "

"Oh, really? What's her name?" 

"Well, her YouTube account is 'TheDessinRaider' but her real name is ____ Cassell. I think she's about 20 years old, doing drawing videos with related songs, _covers_ **[1]** , and a commentator to gameplay videos. That's all I got," I shrugged, all I watch was her drawing videos. 

"Plus, she drew you and Tom (The Hiddleston, not the Cassell) in her previous videos realisticly. You have to look it up soon." I comfort him as he had a beam in his eyes. 

We both left the office I was currently and went to meet up with the others. 

I saw Scarlett (Johansson) watching a video with Jeremy (Renner) on his iPhone. Chris (Hemsworth) was just talking to the other Chris (Evans). Mark (Ruffalo) just drinking coffee since its early in the morning to talk about if Avengers 3 is gonna be done or not. Tom is just here to visit or if Avengers 3 needs Loki, I guess he's here to audition. As they saw me, they stood and smiled, saying greetings in a very formal way, which bothers me a little since I told them to just call me by Stan. 

"Hello guys, where Kenneth?" I looked around, not seeing the director/producer anywhere in the break room. 

"He was going out for some reason so we are waiting for him." Jeremy said, concentrating on his iPhone and starts smiling, looking like he's going to laugh. Even Scarlett. So, by waiting for our dear friend, I held the drawing under my forearms and decided to see what they were watching. 

"So, what are you two agents watching?" 

"Some YouTuber called 'TheDessinRaider'." 

That grabbed my attention quickly as Robert and I looked at the screen of the smartphone, but of course; Jeremy insists me by giving me a place to sit. 

"Have you heard of her?" I asked archer-actor. 

"I have a few months when I was shooting a film. It was on my recommendation screen on YouTube so I decided to watch it. It was her gameplay video of GTA V with a bunch of other YouTubers." I looked at the screen, seeing her playing GTA in the small screen on the top left while I saw her familiar brother, Tom Cassell on the right side of the small screen of the original screen. She was also playing with some other YouTubers. 

 _"Alright, be in groups, two person each. Who's with me!"_ A guy, possibly another YouTuber beamed out with a few funny subtitles and funny pictures that made it even funnier. 

 _"I called dibs for Eric!"_ The all-too-familiar _____ said as her character entered in the car with the so call guy name Eric. 

 _"Yus! I got a hot chick with me, booyah!"_ Eric screamed through his headphones as _____ made a weird face along with a '...' subtitle as it made the situation awkward. 

 _"Eric. You're being weird, I'm going with Mike. Tom! Switch place with me!"_  Her character went out as Eric yelled a 'Noooo!!!' As Tom, which I knew it was his brother and another as she said named 'Mike' laughed. 

 _"Aww yeah, in your face, Eric!"_ 'Mike' said, probably rubbing on his face. 

 Of course, the reaction was funny also made myself, Robert, Scarlett and Jeremy rolling on the floor. Of course, not literally. 

Tom, the two Chris' and Mark seem to heard our laugh that caught their attention as the slowly came towards us, trying to see what we're watching. 

"What are you guys laughing about?" The ginger-haired Brit asked, curious by our joyous laughter. 

Before any four of us could reply, Scarlett seems to saw the drawing I held as she exclaimed, stunned even, "Oh gosh, isn't that the drawing of the medieval version of her?" 

"Well Scarlett, I'm surprised you know."

"Not everyone knows me that much." She grinned looking back at the reactions. 

"May we see other videos from her?" Stan placed his elbow on Jeremy's shoulder as he nodded. 

"Of course! Hang on.." He clicked on her main video page, showing her videos. She even made respective playlists; Songs and Scribbles, Let's Play, Covers, Collaborations. There was also a playlist called 'Most watched'. The first was her 'How to draw the Medieval Me?', 'Glory & Gore Cover ft. Pentatonix Collab' and 'Let's play: Five Nights at Freddy's Best Reactions'. 

"Ohh! Click on that one!" Scarlett pointed out her Five Nights at Freddy's reaction. 

We waited for the video to buff for a few seconds before Jeremy clicked on the 'play' button. 

  _"Hey guys, its _____. And as you know in the title, this is a Five Nights at Freddy's reaction. So.. Yeah, enjoy! Don't forgot to like, share and subscribe!"_

The video starts where she is in a dark room, the sound of the fan and she looks scared. 

 _"I am so fluffing scared right now. I don't why you guys ask me to play this game. I hate you guys. Not literally, of course."_ Suddenly, some weird looking purple bunny-animatronic screeched, a jumpscare that I thought Jeremy was gonna throw his phone somewhere. 

 _"Motherf---!! Fluffer!"_ She 'cursed', her camera on her laptop went out of place. 

  _"..."_ She kept for a minute, scratching her head and quit the game. She went to the Google Images and typed in 'Kittens' and clicked enter. She starts scrolling down and down, muttering things like, 'Aww.. So cute.' Or 'Its so fluffy..' Everyone started snickering, as she sighed. 

The next 6 minutes of the video reaction was full of laughter by the casts and crews, and of course, screams and gasps by the YouTuber. After that video, we watched one of the collaboration with PewDiePie, which we all just found out he is the No. 1 Most Subscribed YouTuber, which was almost 33 Million subscribers while she is almost 7 Million subscribers. Also with his girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia who is also a Youtuber. 

"So Stan, did she gave you this drawing? I mean it looks exactly like what she drew." Mark questioned as everyone looked back at me. 

"She did. Kenneth and I saw her at a café when I went to Burbank a few days back. I asked if I could have an extra drawing but she insisted me to have the original one. Her brother was there too. I asked if she could meet me soon here." 

"Well, did she say yes?" Tom raised an eyebrow. 

I nodded, "She told me that she and her brother is busy at the few weeks and may not be here early. But, I'm sure you guys can meet her. We trade each other phone numbers. Anyone wants?" I took out my phone as they all raised their hands. 

It wasn't usual that these people would meet someone that is not an actor or actress. But of course, she is one of a kind and talented person. She can play games, draw, sing. All kinds of things. 

_But you know, beggars can't be choosers, yes?_


	4. Good Mythical Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic story (kinda) continues with you and Tom finally in Good Mythical Morning Season 7! (Watch their videos, its awesome and funny! :D) 
> 
> Fans, shocking tweets and others!  
> I hope the next chapters or two will make another guest appearance! :D Comment or/and leave kudos, thanks my dear sweethearts! 
> 
> ~Myth! \\(°^°")//~~

** [Reader's Point of View] **

 

"So you have 8 million subscribers in 4 years.." Rhett and Link asked Tom, "And you have 7 million subscribers in almost 3 years?" The two best friends looked back at me as we nodded slowly.

"In a way, yes. But she gets fast subscribers because she makes covers, drawing videos, 'Let's play' videos and even choreography dances. So technically, she's cheating." Tom pouts as Rhett, Link, their crews and I laughed. 

We just finished making the original video which they told me the title was 'British Gaming Experts with the Cassell Siblings'. Right now, we're making  _Good Mythical More_ which is an extra footage or after the original video of Good Mythical Morning. We were asking each other things and later will try some things that a fan sends since its Thursday, and they usually do mail time on Thursdays. 

"Alright, let's read the letter," Rhett took the paper on the oak table. He cleared his throat as he reads aloud. 

_'Dear Rhett and Link,_

_You have inspired us when we both started watching Good Mythical Morning. Our first video that we've watched was World Hottest Chili Pepper, along with Eating a 40-Year Old Ham and Eggs and so on. It makes me and my friends laughed so hard we watched it everytime. So, I decided since you make a lot videos that requires eating, we bought some favorite snacks from Singapore/Malaysia. Thank you so much Rhett and Link. And as we say 'thank you' in Malaysian, Terima Kasih!_

_Alia, Syakira, Adam & Daniel_

_Good Mythical Beasts from Singapore!'_

"We even have Mythical Beasts from Singapore and Malaysia? This is amazing!" Link takes out the plastic bag and grab out some snacks from it.

Most of them are like cod fish sticks, rice crackers, crunchy and spicy munchies. Odd food, but its quite good. Though Link starting gagging on the Durian crackers one, all of them wasn't so bad. No wonder Louis (Cole) and his family went there with his family when he was younger. He's a great guy/YouTuber. He's in some of my choreography dance videos. Although he's much of a traveling person, I teach him how to dance for a video that requires him. 

Back to eating snacks along with the crew, I told them how Tyler Oakley, which was the first YouTuber I've ever met besides obviously my brother, Tom. 

"It actually just started when one of my drawing videos was drawing Tyler Oakley early last year which was on 2nd January 2013. It was only uploaded for a day, and I found I out my first video to reach one million views in 24 hours. I also noticed that some people started tweeting him the link to the video. I guess he was curious about the many same tweets so he went to check it out," I chewed on one of the crackers and continued. 

"He tweeted the video and even mentioned on one of his videos and people started showing me the video. It was an awesome thing to have a very famous guy to noticed the mini me." 

"So that's the end of that and on an Wednesday night, I went to Starbucks near my house and brought my sketchbooks," they nodded, seeing that they are into the story, "I didn't expect to have about 2 million subscribers on that month, some people recognized me, saying like 'Hey! TheDessinRaider!' Or 'Its ____!'. As I brought my iced chocolate chip with me and sat down, someone with a very cheerful and familiar voiced called me in front of me while I was drawing. He was like 'Oh my gosh! Its you!"

"I know where this is going.." Link mumbled. 

"I looked up and saw Tyler Oakley himself! I was so hecking shocked and something he did that I didn't expect, he bear hugged me! Customers in the café of course, was cheering Tyler was in, taking pictures of us. He asked me if I wanted to be in one of his videos. I couldn't go to his house since I wasn't really ready to take a step further so he told me if I could go to Louis' house." 

"Oh, FunForLouis, right?" Rhett pipped up as I answered a 'Yes' with a nod and continued. 

"Problem is, I didn't know who Louis was until the next Tyler came to my house after I gave him my address, he I dare say; dragged me to his house. He started introducing me to him and vice versa and as I grew friends with Louis, Tyler, Louis and I made a video called 'The New Cutie Member'. It was a video where they introduced me to their fans." 

"Oh yeah! He likes to call you 'cutie'. Any reasons?" 

"Oh you know how Tyler is. But come to think of it, I actually don't know why." 

"Maybe your British accent makes you both sound smarter." Link mumbled and had tons of laugher. I continued my story.

"We only made the videos for a few hours. Tyler went home and I told Tom I'm staying to Louis' home for a while. Louis taught me how to use a Pennyboard by letting me borrow his. After getting used to it, I bought a Pennyboard myself. Making more collaborations in the future made the subscription box increase rapidly fast with only British YouTubers like Zoella and her boyfriend, Alfie, Finn and Jack, and then PewDiePie and CutiePieMarzia. For gaming, I play along with CinammonToastKen, Cryaotic and more!" I finished, sighing happily as I finished my long story.

"Alright, so there you have it folks. Subscribe to ____/TheDessinRaider and Tom/TheSyndicateProject in the description below, subscribe to Good Mythical More and Good Mythical Morning for new videos." 

"Anndd... Cut!" One of the crew as I realize his name, Ben said. We all cheered and clapped. Some of them took pictures with us. We had many things to do after this since its still morning. But for now, Tom and I wants to go back to our hotel room first.

And maybe pass out. 

But we didn't get breakfast yet. 

Breakfast first, then pass out. 

"Hey, I bet you guys have been in a long way, we just made breakfast. Come on!" Rhett called out as Tom didn't waste any time and he dragged me to breakfast. 

"So what are you guys planning to do after this?" Link asks with his mouth full of scrambled eggs. I shrugged. I actually do know what I want to do, but I know I can't tell. Even Tom knows. 

"We wouldn't know. But, I probably show ____ around since she's never left England before." Tom shrugs as I saw Rhett cleared his throat after he chocked. 

"You've never left England before?" 

"No. Before YouTube, I was busy with university in Business. As it got too hard on me, I quit. Thus, made me into videos and such." 

"I see. Well, welcome to the family!" Link laughed. 

**A few hours later..**

After leaving Rhett and Link, going back to our room and video-taped ourselves, with him playing games and I Vloging by showing around the hotel, I pondered with my back laying on the soft bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

 _'When shall I go and meet up with Stan again? I would like to leave right after we leave America for a while, but the peeps (your subscribers) will keep asking why I've been inactive lately..'_ Strings of things float into my mind. Tom must've realize it after playing and poked my cheek. 

"Hey, you alright?" 

"I don't know.. When are we gonna leave for a meet up? What if everyone thinks I've left YouTube and ask why? What if I revealed the secret?" 

"Hey, hey, hey," Tom cut me off. 

"It'll be fine, I promise. Come on," he closes his laptop, keeping it in his bag and grabbed my hand, opening the door and we left the room. 

"I know just the place that I can make your worries go away!" 

 **[A few minutes later..** ]

"You're right Tom, this is a great idea! I feel quite okay. Thanks," I said with my mouth full of cheesy pizza. 

"Well, we both know we like pizza's from Pizza Hut. Especially chicken pepperoni with cheese on the sides,"  He laughed, slight choked on his pizza slice as I laughed at him.

"Um, excuse me?" An excited voice squeaked behind us as we turned around, seeing an excited about-15-year-old-boy. He was kinda hyperventilating in excitement.

"Uh.. Are you guys the TheDessinRaider and TheSyndicateProject?!"

"The one and only." We both said at the same time, looked each other and laughed. He showed us a picture with a pen. A picture of Stan, Tom and myself from the restaurant. 

"Can you please sign this?" We both raised our eyebrows. 

"Hang on, where did you get this picture?" 

"It was a print that Stan Lee uploaded his Twitter." 

 "O-oh. I see, well, you want us to sign for you?" We didn't need to wait for him to answer as he was speechless. After eating, it was more like a small meet-up session with a few of our friends. While walking around a mall, I took out my phone, checking my Twitter. I had like hundreds of notifications. I didn't check my Twitter for a few days, so that explains it. 

"What are ya checking on?" He turned his head and looked at my phone, still walking. 

"Checking about the picture that fan was talking about." I clicked on Stan's twitter page and first thing came out was the picture that says:

_@TheRealStanLee; Here at the Roast & Grind café with the two awesome chimichangas, @ProSyndicate and @(Y/Twitter/N)! _

It had over thousands of tweets and stuff. 

"Well, I'll be," "You're not southern, Tom." 

"Oh come on. We got a picture with the one and only man! And he asked you to meet him soon!" 

"Heh, yeah, you're right. You know, I thought you would be mad and jealous." I chuckled, nudging his arm. 

"Jealous? Nah.. Well, I'm kinda am. But! I get to meet him myself! As long as I get backstage pass for myself." He joked. 

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I smiled as I saw the name on the display picture. 

"Hey Tyler! How's a going?" 

_"Hey girl! I'm awesome! Oh, I watched your Vlog that you're in America! Oh my gosh, come by my house someday so we can do a collaboration again together!"_

"Oh, sure! I'll see what I can do. I'll call you later though, on a little walk with bro." 

_"Alright, cutie! See you sometime! Bye!"_

I chuckled as he ended the call. He is always such a happy person. 

_Something tells me this is gonna be an awesome journey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't update for quite a long time. 
> 
> Writer's block. Homework. Studies. School.   
> You know, all those stuffs. But I'll promise you guys I'll continue this stories, it just takes a while to update. 
> 
> So.. Yeah! Hope you guys like and Chapter 5 will be updated as soon as I can! Bye! :D


	5. Interview Prank w/ SmoshGames (Anthony, Ian and Tom Hiddleston)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Will be written soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyvore: (Will be written soon.)   
> Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5K2AI44XI0s

 

** [Reader's Point of View, A few days ago..]  **

" _..Starships, were meant to flyyy!!~ Hands up and touch the sky!!~.._ " Joven, Mari, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz and Lasercorn (SmoshGames) along with Ian and Anthony (Smosh & SmoshGames) sang loudly as I  danced to the song 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj after I withdrew the song name from the hat. 

Lasercorn came behind me and start jumping on my back while I'm still dancing, "Oof!" 

The others laughed, seeing my hilarious struggle dancing with a heavy support behind me. 

"Lasercorn! What the heck!" I screamed between my laughs, careful not to accidentally fall and hurt us both. He finally let's go of me and I continued dancing, almost having my last 5th star. I didn't want to get the least or even the second least not because to show off but because we will have to have a punishment. And the best part, we're making a gaming marathon. First, we did GTA 5 Challenge, which obviously Tom won. Next is this, which is Just Dance 2014. Lastly, we're making the Five Nights at Freddy's 2's 10/10/10/10 Challenge. 

Back to playing, I've made my last dance move and luckily, I got the 5th star.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed!

The sequence from the best to the least is; Currently me, Mari, Wes, Lasercorn, Joven and Flitz. Now it's left with Sohinki, Ian, Anthony and Tom.

"Alright, it's Ian's turn." As Anthony announced that, Ian groans and randomly jumbles the names in the cap. As he took out one paper, he got something Joven wanted. 

"I got Applause by Lady Gaga!" Ian showed the paper to the camera. 

"Yeah! Woo!" Everyone clapped and cheered. 

 

**[A few moments later, after Sohinki, Ian, Anthony and Tom finishes..]**

After Ian finishes with 'Applause' by Lady Gaga, Anthony with Prince Ali from the movie 'Aladdin', Sohinki with 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry and finally Tom with the song 'The Way' by Ariana Grande ft. Big Sean, which we all never thought it was gonna be so hilarious. 

"Now is the final results," Anthony started,  "____ the highest, along with Mari, Sohinki, Wes, Lasercorn, Joven, myself, Flitz, Tom and finally Ian." Everyone looks at Ian, snickering. 

"Now here's a plot twist; the lowest one has to do an embarrassing prank slash (or /) interview with someone we're doing in a few days. So, get ready you too!" Anthony looked at Ian, to me, then back to Ian. 

_"Oh boy.."_

 

**[On the day itself/Present..]**

 

"I should have never done that challenge. Or even win it. Or lose." I sweat dropped.

"So, are you guys ready?" Anthony looked at me from the laptops and cameras by turning the office chair. Today is the day. Many crews, including Anthony and Sohinki, in the back room, where only the staff was allowed to be entered. They told me that Ian and I are gonna interview and prank the one and only, Tom Hiddleston! (Finally.) 

I bet Syndicate (let's use Tom C's name as 'Syndicate' everytime Tom Hiddleston is in any chapter..) told Anthony and Ian that I'm quite a fan of Tom Hiddleston and got an opportunity to interview with him. I can see them smirking at me even when my back is facing them. I turned around, my arms crossed and a fake pout with my bottom lip out a bit. Ian on the other hand, looks quite happy yet nervous. This is how it works: Ian and I has to do an interview following in the paper filled with questions. Sounds easy enough, yeah? Well, here's Anthony's  _trick_ , Ian and I has an earpiece; Anthony is with Ian while Syndicate's with me. We both have to do exactly they say, despite humiliating or whatever. 

And what's worse than humiliating yourself in front of a famous person?

_NOTHING._

_ABSOLUTELY NOTHING._

 "Alright, he's here," one of the crew said after looking at one of the screens. 

I looked at the screen, seeing a few people surrounding the one and only while walking down the tight aisle of the hallway. 

My hands started shivering, feeling like Ian only I might make more humiliation in front of everyone. Caught off guard, Anthony stood and pushed us both out, "Come on, we don't want him to wait too long!~" He sang out, hearing Syndicate laugh bursting out loud in the room. 

"Good luck!" Anthony slammed the door behind us, finally hearing everyone laughing in the room. 

"Well, sh*t." Ian cursed funnily as we started walking to the room Tom is currently in.

As we apporached to the door, we heard muffled sounds on the other side of the room.

Ian and I looked at each other, and smirked, knowing what we're gonna do first. Both of us raised one hand and played rock, paper, scissors three time. Seeing that Ian lost three times in a row, I cheered silently as he cursed lightly under his breath and knocked the door Before opening the door ajar, our heads peeking through the door. 

"Ahh! Yes, you both are here! Come in, come in!" One of the female worker greeted nicely.

 **[Tom Hiddleston's Point of View..]**  

 

"... Yes, it was great acting with Chris Hermsworth himself." I commented to the interviewer who asked me, as she writes it down on her note pad. We then heard light knocks on the door before the door creaked open. Two heads peaked, more man with bowl cut hair and another female, who is awfully familiar. 

"Ahh! Yes, you both are here! Come in, come in!" The interviewer greeted them in. 

"Alright, Mr. Hiddleston, these two are gonna interview you privately," she said as she left the room. 

"Hello," I greeted them with a smile, I shook the girl's hand first.

"Hey, I am ____ Cassell."

** [Back to you, the Reader!] **

 

"Hello!" His signature smile appears.

I smiled back and answered for him, "Hey, I am ____ Cassell."

As if I thought I said something wrong, his eyes widened, "Uhh.. ____? As in, um.. TheDessinRaider?" (It's pronounce at 'Dee-San') My eyes widened, same goes to Ian's. I even heard Syndicate and Anthony gasped. THE Tom Hiddleton himself, knows me?! I think I can die in peace.

"Umm.. Yes, I am. How did you know, Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Mr. Stan Lee told me About me about you! Nice to meet you both, speaking of both, you are?" Tom looks up at Ian, who was dumbfounded but quickly responded to him, but not without Anthony messing with him.

 _"Mess up on your last name."_ I hear Anthony said through Ian's earpiece as he hold himself from laughing with a 'tsk!' As Tom looks at him.

"My name is Ian Hecox.. Hécox. Whichever you wanna use." He shook his hands before shaking mine. 

"What was your last name again?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"H-Hecox. He stuttered out.

"Hecox, alright." He nodded, "My surname is crazy." Ian admitted. 

"Ohh, no no! I have a crazy surname. _Hiddleston._ " he said as if it was a foreign word to him, though it's a great Last name, even Hecox.

 _"Try making fun of his last name."_ Anthony whispered through his walkie-talkie.

"Did they say Kiddlestone?" Ian asked in a monotone voice. 

"They never did," Tom shook his head, unsure.

"Did they say KidneyStone?" 

I resisted myself from laughing, "You think that's too hard?" Ian said before Tom could answer anything.

"No, kidney stone is the first. I quite like that actually." He half-smiled a bit.

_I swear, this man can be so cute._

 

\--- (This means Timeskip.)

"Would you say, you're more of a brony, a belieber or a Twihard?" I asked, looking up at him, he seems lost at the question.

"Uhh.. What's a brony?" He asked as Anthony laughed.

"Can you guess what a brony is?" Ian covered his mouth after asking.

"Umm.. Uh, a..-!" 

"Ekk!" Ian makes a 'Nope, wrong answer' sound. 

"That's.. Clearly the wrong answer." 

\---

"Well, see.." Ian takes his cup of water after fake coughing and started fake coughing again in the cup, making Tom stop answering for a while, and looked at him with a 'Wut..' Face.

"Oh, do you want some?" He handed the cup to Tom and he accepted the water and drank it. 

 _"Say 'Ooh boy..'."_ Syndicate said through the earpiece of mine.

"Ooh boy.." I looked down, Tom stopped drinking.

"You alright?" 

"Uhh.. You're gonna get herpes." 

"You might.. You might just have herpes now.." Ian fake admitting and looked down to his own sheets of paper. Tom made a worried sound, which was quite funny.

\---

_"Ask him to do the pose Natalie Portman is doing on the poster.."_

"Can you do the pose Natalie is doing on the poster?" I asked, pointing at the poster.

"Oh yeah, sure." He sat up straightly, raising his right arm, and looked at us with a weird, cute and innocent face. I heard Tom laughing really loudly, along with Anthony's. 

\---

We took a few pictures with the cameramen, Syndicate, Tom, Ian, Anthony and I. I had to be at the side since I wore my high heels converse. Though without my converse, I'm a tad bit taller than Syndicate, with my high heels, I'm almost as tall as Tom! (See what you're wearing in the notes, also the video of this reference chapter.)

"Alright, that's about it! Thank you, Tom," Ian stood, shaking his hand. He nodded, "You too. And, ____, may you stay for a tiny bit? I would like to ask you something.." He.. Blushed a bit? 

"Uhh, sure. Ian, you can go ahead, I'll see you in a few!" I waved at him as he left the room and closed the door with a light thud. I sat back on the chair.

"Soo.. Tom! What would you like to ask about?" Thank goodness I didn't stutter. He looked up with another heart-warming (and heart-melting) smile as he asked, "Well, I just want to get to know you better. Just for 5 minutes. I know you're busy." 

"I'm quite, but a few minutes doesn't hurt." I reassured him, earning a grin.

"Great! Uh I mean.." He trailed off, I giggled at his burst.

"So, Stan told me you're gonna see him again soon. When is that? And sorry if I'm being awkward and a busy body.." He rubbed behind his neck, I shook my head.

"Everyone acts awkward, Tom. Even myself, and to answer your question, I'm not so sure actually. But, I'll be there as soon as I can!" 

"Ah, perfect. I- uh.. Well! I'm very glad to meet you earlier face-to face, ____!" 

"Me too, Tom! Oh, and the others are probably waiting for us."

"Ah yes," he took out his phone out of his pocket, "Let's talk a so-called-selfie before we go?" 

I smiled, this guy is an angel, he tapped on the camera icon and flipped the camera. 

"Smile!" He said, snapping 2 pictures.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tom!" I took my hand out to shake. 

[Tom Hiddleston's Point of View again..] 

 

"Smile!" I said, taking a few pictures of us with my phone. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tom!" She took her hand out to shake my hand, but I had other Plans. 

I raised on hand and grabbed her by her waist and the other hand grabbing her raised hand, kissing on the back of her soft skin of her hand. 

"You too, sweetheart. Hope to see you soon!" I grinned happily, my teeth showing. 

I noticed her blushing madly, as I let go of her slowly, not wanting to leave her side.

She still smile when we left the room, I went to the left and she went to the right. I turned around, walking backwards and waved, "Bye!" I said, almost losing my balance which she noticed as she giggled and waved back.

As I turned, seeing other interviewers and journalists waiting, I heard ____ and her friends from afar, talking.

"Somebody's blushing!" He brother teased.

"You guys didn't turn off the camera didn't you?!"

"Nope!" Ian and Anthony laughed as she tried grabbing the cameras in their hands, blocked by the three boys. I chuckled.

 _See you again, indeed!_  I thought excitedly.


	6. Good Morning, New York! (Pentatonix W/ Fall Out  Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly! You're in New York! With your brother! FINALLY! :D 
> 
> Your first experience is with Pentatonix, singing live of Problem like your official video you made a year back! But, along with another great surprise. Or.. you surprise the surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problem cover by Pentatonix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Z9b2HiW_L8
> 
> Hey!~ Its Myth! I'm back! I decided to do one chapter a week, mostly on the weekends. PS:   
> \- You are taller than your brother. (You are as tall as Tom Hiddleston, Kevin Olusola etc)  
> \- You have never traveled out from England until you went to North Carolina like the first few chapters.. 
> 
> So.. that's about it! I hope you enjoy this chapter 6! I'll make the next ones even better! Adios, my friends! :) (PS, I'm not Spanish.. Or Mexican.. I dunno anymore..)  
>  ~ Myth! :D

 

 

**[Reader's Point of View..]**

 

"Today, we have some special YouTubers," The DJ of 106.7 Lite fm, New York's radio station, Nina Del Rio, announced through the microphone, fixing her headphones as she called us in.

"We shall have them in soon after this song; The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez,"

"Thanks for inviting me in, you guys," I whispered to the group I'm with. Who you ask?

Pentatonix, of course! 

"Well of course! You came in New York in a short notice! We just  _had_ to invite you to the radio station with us!" Kristie (The girl, obviously) grabbed my hand, patting the back of it. Tom isn't with me since the hotel was five stars and the first thing he did was sleeping for less than 5 minutes! Well, it started when we were at North Carolina, Vlogging, then, after our week finish, we went back home in England, leaving our dirty or used clothes and bringing our new clothes. Saying goodbye to our family yet again, we left for New York. For a month.

A FREAKING MONTH.

But, as long as I'm with Tom, I'm feeling safer around anywhere with my brother. But since I'm not with him, it makes me quite nervous. 

Although, with the Pentatonix group with me, I don't think bad things will happen. 

How does the Pentatonix know me? Last year through YouTube, we were amazed by each other's singing and decided to make a collaboration. Unfortunately, Tom wasn't home and I never leave England without him. I never did until this year to North Carolina. So, Pentatonix didn't mind coming to my house, which was a HUGE thing for me. They came to our house, and we thought of what song to sing together. They decided on Problem by Ariana Grande since it their Single was coming out soon and wanted me help them promote it. They also liked my own 'Problem' cover with Alyson Stoner when I started rapping Iggy Azalea's part. 

So, we placed green screens as the background to make it a white background like theirs. Started practicing, and since I wasn't good at beat-boxing, they chose for me to sing and do the rap of Iggy's with Mitch (Mitch Grassi, the man on the left in the gif above).

After a few weeks of practicing and another few weeks for editing, which made it 1 month and 2 weeks, we finally finished and uploaded the song through both of our channels, theirs with 15 Million views and mine, 16.5 million views. Though they had better singing in my opinion, I had a few millions subscribers than them, which was unbelievable to me. 

Back to the radio station, Avi (The guy with a quite fluffy moustache and beard) looked up and down at me, giving a weird look.

I noticed his confused gaze and asked him with a chuckle, "What?" My quite thick British accent took over. 

He pouted and started to stand on his toes for a few times, "How is it that you are taller than me? In fact, as tall as Kevin! But of course, not taller than Scott," He crossed his hands, as if he's sarcastically frustrated. 

Its true, although I'm not wearing my favorite high heel sneakers, just regular sneakers for now, I'm still taller than Avi, Kristie and a little bit taller than Mitch. I'm in between Scott (the Blond hair, and tallest guy) and Kevin (the amazing African-American beat-boxer). When we first met face-to-face last year, Avi and Kristie had to raise his chin a bit to look into my eyes.

"Ah, same old Avi," I ruffled his hair, as he struggled as if he was dying. 

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I am Nina Del Rio, your DJ for today. So, are you guys ready?" She showed us a thumbs up to us, as we 6 showed her both of our thumbs up, wearing our earphones, sitting on the chairs that was ready by the crews for a while before the DJ will ask us to sing live, for my first time!

"Hey guys, I'm back! And I'm here with one the best singers in YouTube, Pentatonix!" She showed her hands to Pentatonix to the camera, all of them said "Hello!" through their microphone in front of them and they waved at the camera and Nina gestured her still raised hands to me, saying to the microphone, "And also, one of YouTube's most talented YouTuber, _____ Cassell, or known as TheDessinRaider!" She cheered.

My face went a few meters close to the microphone, saying, "Hey!" 

"Today, they all are gonna sing live for us now, which is their one and only, Problem cover which was originally by Ariana Grande.

We stood and took off the headphones, walking towards the 6 standing microphones and another set of headphones. 

We took the headphones, wore them, and cleared our throat before the songs comes on. (Cover by Pentatonix in the notes!)

Kevin starts beat-boxing,

_'I want you!_   
_I got one less, one less prob-prob-prob_   
_I want you!_   
_I got one less, one less (listen to me), oh!_   
  
_Hey, baby, even though I hate ya!_   
_I wanna love ya_   
_I want you!_   
_And even though I can't forgive you_   
_I really want ya_   
_I want you!_   
  
_Tell me, tell me, baby_   
_Why can't you leave me?_   
_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_   
_I gotta have it_   
_I want you_

_Head in the clouds_  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
  
One less problem without ya!  
Oh!  
One less problem without ya!  
One less!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem'

I have no idea why but ever since we started singing the chorus, I felt like another pair of eyes or more are staring at us behind the glass window behind us. But, probably just the crews behind us, I shrugged off the feeling and continued singing. 

 _'I know you're never gonna wake up_  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!  
  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got'

Time to rap with Mitch soon..  
  
'One less problem without ya!  
Oh!  
One less problem without ya!  
One less!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less (Tell 'em, Guys)'

Showtime.

 

**[???'s Point of View..]**

 

"Come on guys, let's wait at the waiting room before they finish," I recommended, calling my band mates to the room. 

"Why don't we see the ones who are singing live right now? I mean, Nina did say we come in when 'they' finish," Pete (The one who's talking in the gif) nudged my forearm as I nodded.

"Who are 'they' anyway? I really wanna know!" Andy (The man with the tattoos) jumps up and down.

"Okay okay," I chuckled, calming his excitement down, "We'll see who's 'they'," Andy fist pumps the air as he skips through the hallway, looking for 'they' who should be singing now. The radio station was quite big, and pretty. Of course it had to be, it was New York's after all. And it seems like Andy already found the recording since he's face is stuck on one of the glass window, not literally of course. 

"Guys, guess who's singing?" He asked with a grin, his eyes still not moved from it.

"Lady Antebellum?"  Pete answered first, following behind Andy.

"Miranda Sings?" Andy and Peter looks at Joe (The guy on the left, with the frizzy hair), including me. He raised both of his hands in defends, "What? She's funny,"

"No and no, Patrick, what about you?" Andy looks at me, with a really weird smirk.

"Hmm... I.. don't know.." I guessed a few people, but my gut feels a little unsure, in the end, I stopped guessing.

"Oh come on man, she's your favorite!" This grabbed my attention,  _'My favorite?'_

He asked me to follow him to see who is actually singing right now, my so-called 'favorite'. I sighed, shook my head and walk towards them, stopping beside Andy's side. 

I looked at the glass and gasped, "Its.. It's.." My eyes couldn't believe it, it was my favorite YouTuber..

______! With The Pentatonix?! Amazing!_

My mouth gaped open, as Pete playfully grabbed my chin and covers it. I looked at him, he was giving me a smirk, so was the others. Some crews who were working in the control room seemed to noticed us outside, along with the DJ, Nina. Nina gestured us in to the control room while she, Pentatonix and _____ was in the recording room. One of the men went to the door and opened it, gesturing us in. 

We thanked him as we sat on the chair in front of the gizmos and gadgets recording generators which controls the recording room.

I looked at Nina, who was listening to them singing Problem by Ariana Grande, then I looked at the Pentatonix group and finally to the amazing and wonderful _____. She's a really funny YouTuber, my favorite even. The first video is when she sings cover of our 'This ain't a scene'. I got really interested so I subscribed to her. I watched her vlogs and gaming. Especially singing covers with official videos by her.

Joe grabbed me out of my thoughts as he whispered, "Here comes her rapping part with Mitch," 

"Wait, she can rap too?" My eyes widened again, shocked as I didn't know. Maybe I missed a few cover videos. 

"Well yeah. And here we thought you are her  _No.1 Fan,_ " My three band mates looked at me as I just look at them, Andy grabs my chin and slowly turn it towards her and Pentatonix singing right on time before she and Mitch starts rapping. 

_'Smart money bettin'_

_I'll be better off without you_   
_In no time_   
_I'll be forgettin' all about you_   
_You saying that you know_   
_But I really really doubt you_   
_Understand my life is easy_   
_When I ain't around you_

  
_Mitchy, Mitchy_   
_To biggie to be here stressin'_   
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_   
_More than I love your presence_   
_And the best thing now_   
_Is probably for you to exit_   
_I let you go_   
_Let you back_   
_I finally learned my lesson!_

  
_No half-stepping_   
_Either you want it or you just playin'_   
_I'm listening to you knowin'_   
_I can't believe what you're sayin'_   
_There's a million you's baby boo_   
_So don't be dumb_   
_I got 99 problems_   
_But you won't be one_   
_Like what!'_

That. Was. Amazing, 

**[Back to you, Wonderful Reader!]**

We all finish the last bits of the song, before giving a bow. Nina claps, along with the crews behind the glass window behind us, "Amazing! Now don't turn around first! We have 4 special guests who just came in!" Nina halt us, looking behind us and gesturing them in, us not turning around. 

"Everyone, please welcome the band, Fall Out Boy!" Nina announces, my eyes widened, they were one of my favorite 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction. (1D wasn't my idea, I'm not a hater nor a fan, I'm okay with them :))

I turned slowly, seeing the four amazing band boys, though, they were quite short. Something like Mitch's and Kevin's height.

"Hi!" The six of us waved at them as they waved back, except Patrick Stump himself, who's mouth open. 

I raised my hand and waved it in front of his eyes, he snapped out of his God knows what he was thinking. He finally looked at me in the eye, I could've sworn I saw Patrick's eyes sparkle.

"I-.." He stuttered as his band mates chuckled. Pete Wentz helped him to talk.

"He meant to say hi. He's a really big fan of you," He smirks at Patrick, who blushed and stuttered even more, "Ah, I! I can explain!" 

I giggled, bending a  _tiny bit_ and said, "I'm.. kinda a big fan of your band too!" 

He smiled, swinging forth and back on his sole and heels and took out his phone, "Selfie?" I nodded, Pentatonix, Nina, me, Patrick and his band mates took a few selfies with Nina's monopod since there was many people trying to squeeze in, which made it a lot easier. 

"So, let's continue together," Nina suggested us and sat on our places.

 

\---

 

"He literally watches her videos all the time, vacation, on tour, all the time!" Peter 'complained' as everyone laughed.

"What kind of videos do you like made by ____?" Nina asks.

"Gaming, especially Five Nights at Freddy's," Andy stick his tongue out between his teeth and smiled, probably remembering my humiliating yet funny reactions from the FNaF video. 

"Hmm.. Oh! Just Dance 2014 with Smosh!" Joe's eyes lit up.

"Probably.. Eating weird jelly beans with your brother, I think it was Bean Boozled Challenge. You were okay with toothpaste but Tom wasn't with canned dog food and he vomited in the end," Peter laughed between his sentences, I remembered that video.

"And you Patrick?" We all looked at Patrick, who was still thinking.

"Oh I know! The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! When after you were splashed and wanted to chase Tom, you accidentally slipped and fall," He laughed really badly, he snorted, making the Pentatonix and I laugh. 

"Coming up, Pentatonix, Fall Out Boy and _____ Cassell singing live," Nina announced through her headset and mic. 

_Now let the awesomeness begin!_


	7. Avengers Assemble! (Avengers Casts w/ Stan Lee & Kenneth Branagh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day where you get to see Stan Lee again!~ But not just only him as he has brought a, or should I say MANY surprises for you and your brother who now has a blue hair! 
> 
> But of course, this story is just getting started! There's more to discover. I dunno, maybe more actors, singers, or even becoming one yourself! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) TheSyndicateProject's Gif below: http://gifsoup.com/view/3796456/hump-hump-thesyndicateproject.html  
> 2) TheSyndicateProjects's Blue Hair picture: http://pinsta.me/tag/TomCassell?start=1422192238753667
> 
> (Oh yeah, I couldn't find a funny Avengers gif, so found my favorite Avengers MEME instead!)
> 
> Yo! Before guys read this, happy, very late, loving-your-family-and-loved-ones-day! (I can't wish you guys the word, I'm sorry! But, I'll give you hints to know what festives I'm talking about :3)  
> And I know I didn't upload this earlier, problems! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this 7th Chapter! :D Leave kudos, comments or even a hit! It means so much to me!~ 
> 
> Myth~

    

 

**[Reader's P.O.V..]**

I woke up, slightly- Okay, very lazily. Glancing at the hotel's alarm clock, it was only 5.30 am. Of course. I'm a light sleeper, something like insomnia. Only I don't have that disease. I tried sitting up by raising both of my arms above me, bringing balance to it. I looked at my left side, looking at the other single bed that was occupied by (Tom Cassell) Syndicate, my brother. Sleeping in a really weird an uncomfortable position.

I moved away my sheets and placed my feet on the cold carpet ground, stood and walking rather wobbly. (Oh my gosh, wibbly-wobbly-! Sorry..) Anyways, I made my way to the bathroom, shivering a bit when my feet steps on the very, very cold tile. It's like stepping on an iceberg. A few minutes after brushing my teeth and taking a bath, I came out, wearing the bath robe and turned on the lights as I heard Syndicate groaning.

"Ah no.. Turn it off.." He covers his face with an extra pillow. He must've recorded his 'Mianite' videos again. I walked towards his bed and ruffled his new colored-blue hair. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Why does he have blue hair now?'. Great question, to answer it; he was doing a charity called 'Let's Fight Motor Neurone Disease' a few weeks back after our grandmother died with that disease. So, as a reward or a thank you, as he reaches quarter of his goal of the money, he'll dye his hair blue.

Another quarter of the money added and he'll eat a ghost pepper. Which I know its gonna be a bad idea since he's not a spicy food lover. 

Back to the present, after I ruffled his hair, he groaned again flailing his arms around trying to move my hand away. I giggled, ruffling his hair some more. 

"Come on man, I know my hair is like a Smurf vomited on my hair but knock it off," He said under the covers. 

"Actually, I kinda like it. And hey, wake up, its already 5.45. Get ready so we can go eat breakfast downstairs," I sat on the bed close to him and shook him violently like an Anime. 

"Okay, okay, okay.. I'm awake," He held on of his hands on my shoulder, trying to sit up and yawned, his eyes still closed. A few minutes, still sitting up, I decided to tip-toe to the closed curtains and screamed. 

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" I opened the curtains, as I heard Tom fake screaming in agony. I turned and saw him closing his eyes, like a vampire revealed to the light. 

"It burrnnss," he turned, placing both of his foot and stood, rubbing his eyes. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready. 

Excitement took over me as today is the day. The day to meet Stan Lee again! Might as well wear something casual. But at least something that respects the place. I went over to my bag, zipping it open and ruffled through it.

I took out one by one. A white singlet, black and white striped off the shoulder shirt, dark blue jeans and one of my favorite sneakers that have the old Avengers comics print on them. It was given from Tom for my 19th Birthday, its one of my favorite present. It was also one of the nicest birthday I've ever celebrated. 

My thoughts disappeared as Tom came out of the bathroom. His blue hair darkened after its damped from the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands to dry his hair. 

"Alright, what are you gonna eat today?" He smiled, I placed my invisible thinking cap on and a light bulb came into my head, "Cheesy omelette with croissant!" I smiled bringing my clothes to the bathroom to put on my clothes. 

**[Timeskip..]**

I came out, already done with my hair into a side ponytail and wore my eyeliner, just in a thin style, smaller than how Marzia usually wears. I saw Tom in his black Syndicate shirt, light blue jeans and converse shoes. 

"You ready, sis?" He smiled at me as I nodded. I brought my pouch bag with my camera, iPhone and my wallet. He brought the same things as well as he left the room and went downstairs to the hotel's cafe for breakfast. Thank goodness it wasn't really full since we came down early. We went to the reception counter, the waiter brought us to our seat and Tom went to take the food first. 

I took out my iPhone, opening my messages and sent Mr. Lee a message that says; 'Hey _Mr. Lee, its _____! My brother and I are coming soon. Maybe about 9.30 am after we both have a little tour around Big Apple. Hope you got this noted!'._ I smiled at the message as soon as I clicked on send. By the time I turned it off, my phone made a message sound which was from Stan that says,  _'Great to see you're still up for the offer! We'll be expecting to see you both soon!'._

'We?' I thought, but I shrugged it off as Tom came onto his sear with chicken sausages with scrambled eggs and some pastries on the side. He gestured me to take mine as he took the cloth and placed it on his lap. 

I went to the counters full of different kinds of food. I then accidentally stumbled upon a lady. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-.. Ms. Maryam?" (If you don't remember Ms. Maryam, she's from the second chapter called 'Unexpected vistitor'.) The familiar lady came into my mind, she was the lady from the airplane that I went to North Carolina with her aerophobic daughter, Isabella. 

"_____? What a pleasant surprise! I expected you to be in North Carolina! What are you doing here?" She smiled, placing her bowl of cereal on the counter behind her. 

"Tom and I are having a little something going on in New York. You know how busy YouTubers are, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow as she nodded, "Oh, is Isabella here?" She smiled, nodding again. "She's just with her brother, do you want to meet her?" 

I nodded, "Sure! As soon as I put my breakfast and I'll call my brother. Hold on," I brought my plate to my seat and grabbed onto Tom's arm, dragging him to Ms. Maryam and Isabella's place. I saw the familiar little girl's brunette hair as I walked behind her and covered both of her eyes. She startled. 

"Guess who?" I smiled, Tom behind me with both of his hands in his pockets. Isabella turned around and I swear, I saw her eyes sparkled in happiness. 

"____! Tom! What are you doing here?!" She smiled like she was given a best toy ever. Since she was too young, we had to explain in an easier way.

"We both are having to work here for a while, just for a month. What about you?" 

"Mama and I are visiting Isaac, my big brother!" As soon as I was gonna ask where her brother was, I saw a boy, maybe about 17-years old staring at us and started squealing. 

"Oh my gosh, TheSyndicateProject and TheDessinRaider! I'm your biggest fan! I guess my sister and mum was right, they did meet you guys!" He shook mine and Tom's hand. He took pictures and gave him a few autographs for a few minutes as Ms. Maryam came with some plates of food, "Isaac, Isabella, these two needs to eat and go to work. You guys can see them again soon," she spoke up. 

"It's okay Ms. Maryam, we both like these two. But we are in a rush. So, we both shall see you guys again. See you guys later!" Tom and I waved goodbyes to them as we went back to our least and ate our breakfast. 

**[2 and a half hours later..]**

After vlogging hours around New York, we decided it was time to visit Stan at the Universal Studios. We hailed a cab which took about 30 minutes. We gave the driver a tip and stood in front if the studio, seeing a security there. 

"Pass," he said, his hand in front of me. 

"Umm.. We're looking for-!" 

"____! Tom! Nice to see you here!" A familiar, signature voice came behind the security guard as he turned around and we peeked behind him, Stan happily walking towards us. He waved at us, as we waved him back. 

"Hey Stan! We.. Don't have a pass, so.." He raised one hand as to stop as soon as he reached beside the security. He had two passes in his hands. 

"Just to surprise you two," he smiled. 

"Oh Stan," Syndicate smiled, as we both took the passes and placed it around our neck. He gestured us in and we followed him in. There were many trailers with names like Johnny Depp, Toby Maguire and so on. We then stopped in front of a quite large building that says 'Avengers' in front of the door. He opened the door, seeing a few crews and Kenneth Branagh himself. 

He smiled, "Hey Mr. Lee! You got them both!" He shook both of our hand. 

"Oh yeah, Mr. Lee. We are having troubles for a while, can you help us for a while?" Stan nodded, "You guys stay here for a while. Oh, and you guys can take videos for your channel. We don't mind at all," He placed his hand on my shoulder before following Kenneth to God knows where. Syndicate and I smiled, we took out our videocameras and turned it on. 

"Hey guys, it's TheDessinRaider and I'm here in the one and only, Universal Studios in New York! You guys most probably have seen the picture of me, Stan, Kenneth and Tom a weeks back and he gave me an offer to be here, so.. Here I am!" I gestured and turned around, seeing Tom talking to his camera. 

"Hey Tom," He turned to my camera, "Do the squat dance," He placed down his videocamera on the couch, the lens pointed towards him and he turned to my camera. He raised both of his arms and swing it forward, backward and forward again as he squats. He kept on doing it until some crews him weird looks. He gave an apologizes and grabbed his camera back. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at his camera, "Here's little cheesecake monster," he ruffled my [h/c] hair. 

"Ahem," a low voice came behind me with a tap on my right shoulder. 

Syndicate must've saw the person behind me since he just held his camera with his mouth opened. I turned around to see the mystery guy as my heart turned upside down.

_Its motherfluffing Jeremy Renner & Scarlett Johansson. _

_Fudging Hawkeye and Black Widow._

Trying so hard not fangirl and embarrass myself especially in front of the two well known humans and our videocamera, I grinned, "Oh, h-hi! Nice to meet you, Mr.Renner and Ms. Johansson!" 

Scarlett raised both of her hands and shook with along by shaking her head, "Oh no need to call anyone here with formality. Especially Stan himself," She placed her hand on my shoulder as I shivered a bit. 

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just not used to being with really high-profile people," I awkwardly said, giving another awkward smile as they both laughed.

"Haha, we understand _____," Jeremy calmed me down,  _hold up. Hold the eff up. Did he just said my name? Maybe Stan told them._

"Oh yeah, we also love you and Syndicate's videos!," Scarlett burst out, patting my back.

_Nope. Scratch that. They watch us._

"Uhh.. Did Stan told you about us already?" Syndicate asked, standing beside me, still a shorty-pants.

"No no, we found you guys on YouTube. You guys are one of the most requested and one of the most viewed YouTubers besides.. P-.. PeweDee." Scarlett mumbled and stuttered, her tongue twisted by Felix's YouTube name.

"PewDiePie?" I smiled, tilting my head at the side, Scarlett snapped her fingers, "Yeah! That's it!" The four of us laughed, beginning to have a great friendship. Before I could ask further more questions, Stan came back with Kenneth. 

"Ah, I see you guys have met and get to know each other! Come on, let's go show you around," Stan wrapped his arms around Syndicate's shoulder and Scarlett's around mine while Kenneth chats while walking with Jeremy behind us. The place was quite huge, studios, studios and more studios. He showed us around, which was very generous of him. We stopped in front of the door that says 'Costume room'. He creaked the door open, revealing the Asgardian Brothers,  _Chris Hemsworth_ and  _Tom Hiddleston!_ _  
_

"_____, Tom! Hey guys!" Tom (H.) waved at us, getting off his seat and kept his phone. He gave us both side hugs and stood beside me. He was a few inches taller than me but a LOT taller than Syndicate, Jeremy, Stan, Scarlett and Kenneth. As for Chris, maybe he's as tall as us. As if he was reading my mind, he stood up and shook mine and Syndicate's hand. I was right! *insert happy emoticons here* :D

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hemsworth," I didn't want to call him by his first name, but he also became like Scarlett and Jeremy as he raised a hand, "Chris. You can call me Chris as our symbolism of friendship," He said in his loud, Thor voice. Of course I had to crack a smile, this is beyond what I've imagined. The door burst opened with everyone's most favorite actor.

"The billionaire is here!~" He yelled, he who? _Robert Downey Jr.,_ that's who! 

As if he saw someone or something more amazing than him, which I would think that's crazy talk, he grinned ear to ear and ran towards me, giving me a tight hug, which was the least I would expect.

"Oh my gosh, she's here!" He shook me a little bit, and then let go of me to shake Syndicate's hand. Finally, the other two main ones came,  _Chris Evans_ and  _Mark Ruffalo_!

"Wow, already? That's early!" Evans and Ruffalo shook our hands with greetings, and Mark gave me a weird look, looking up and down, like how Avi (Pentatonix, from the 6th Chapter) gave me. Robert gave me the same look.

Robert nudged Mark's shoulder with a smirk, "She's a  _lot_ taller than we've seen in the videos," 

"Speaking of videos, _____! Why don't you make this vlog?" Stan smiled as I raised an eyebrow, "I know you've let me videotaped this just now but in here.. Is it legal?" Wow, nice question, _____, like anybody is going to shoot us just because we videotaped the studio.

Stan gave a boisterous laugh and pat my back, but not too hard, "Nonsense! You and your brother are welcomed to use it! Just don't leak the story, yeah? But of course I can trust you both, now, let's make your videos viral!" He said, making jazz hands which was hard not all of us to laugh. Syndicate and I took out our cameras and started recording, "Hey guys, _____ here with my brother, TheSyndicateProject and.." I moved my camera, showing my soon-to-be-watchers the casts and crews. They waved with a happy and cheery "Hi!!" at the camera.

"And today's vlog is all about Avengers. So, grab your popcorn, sit back and enjoy the video," The video-taping was mostly about showing the costumes, the green screen, the special effects, after a few hours, we made a challenge called 'Celebrity Impersonations' which is basically like a sign language game. It was amazing, a great time. 

While we were gonna start playing while I used my phone to play the Celebrity Impersonations game and it was quiet, Robert mumbled, kept on staring at Syndicate's new blue hair, "Syndicate's hair wasn't blue when we last watched his video,"

"I like it!" Chris (H.) gave thumbs ups to my camera which made the room filled with laughter.

_Next stop, Pentatonix's house!~_


	8. 50 Shades of Hilarious (w/ Avengers casts & Elizabeth Olsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You record singing with Pentatonix but soon find out that theFineBros made a 'Teens react' video of you recently and decided to watch it while doing a Q&A video with the Avengers casts again!!  
> Elizabeth Olsen is invited to meet you too!
> 
> And the teenagers did enjoyed a good laughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helping guide:
> 
> \- TheFineBros= Famous YouTube channel that makes reaction videos with YouTubers, kids, elders, teens and celebrities. 
> 
> \- 50 Shades of Gray= An 18+ book and now a movie.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 8, sorry it took SO darn long again.. Not The Best but.. Yeah. Chapter 9 will be up soon! (Hopefully..) Leave comments, kudos and even hits! It really means a lot!! :D
> 
> ~ Myth!

**[Reader's Point of View..]**  

 _'I woke up like this, hey, I woke up like this,'_ I quietly sang, using my phone while waiting for Mitch and Scott coming back with the lunch we asked them to buy while I waited for them with Kevin, Avi and Kristie in their house. I kept on panting and panting, since we just finished going here and there around the city of New York, kept on changing our outfits. Still not guessing what I mean? Well, it's simple.

We were recording dances and stuff for our new video, 'Pentatonix - Evolution of Beyonce ft. ____ Cassell (TheDessinProject) Music Video'. I've seen their video of 'Evolution of Beyonce'. (Video link in the notes!~) Again, I like their singing of the Beyonce, and they like my made-self music videos, so we decided to put it all up. 

Feeling bored and sure those two are gonna be gawking around new things, I stood up, rubbing the back of neck. 

"Well guys, I'm gonna go around again," 

"Really? We've been recording around the city for 4 hours, how are you not tired?" Kristie giggled.

"Wih these long legs," I gestured both of my hands to my long legs, "There's no way I can stop walking around now. I'll see you guys in a few minutes," I wore my sneakers and waved goodbye to Kevin who was in the backyard trying to beat box in peace. Its only 2 in the afternoon, so why not? Walking around the Big Apple city is amazing, even having a small meet up with some fans. 

After a while, I reached the main place; busy roadside, traffic jam, everything I would think about the city.

As I walked around, I saw Chris (Evans) and Robert (Downey Jr) walking towards me, waving. I waved them back, placing my hands down when we were close, in front of each other. 

"Hey ____! How's everything?" Robert smiled, nudged my shoulder. I shrugged. 

"Hey Robert, and its quite great. Just looking around, and maybe looking for a friend.." 

"Really? Well you have a friend here right now!" He raised both of his thumbs, showing to himself. 

"Oh? Oh.. Oh! No, Robert I mean-!" Chris wrapped his arm around my shoulder, patting one of them. 

"Nonsense! We don't mind! We have nothing to do anyway," He sighed and we walked around the city. They showed me around, of course many people crowded around us for pictures. I then saw Mitch and Scott, and guess what? They're actually gawking at a CD shop. Like I said. Best friends. 

"Hey Mitch, Scott!" I yelled, waving at them. They turned their heads to me and their expressions turned more happier and more.. Shocked. They ran towards me, Scott hugging me. 

"Hey girl, sorry we were late!" 

"Looking at the new Beyonce Album again?"

"Heck yeah!" Robert cleared his throat behind me, I turned my head and saw him smiling, nodding, gesturing me to introduce. 

"Oh! Uh.. Robert and Chris, this is Mitch," I gestured to the brunette-haired boy, "And Scott," to the tall, blonde man. The two best friends waved at the other two best friends. Mitch's phone rang and he picked it up, sounding like it was Kristie's voice. After he finished, he said his goodbyes to his lady acapella mate and told me, "Hey, Kristie just called and told us if you want to either continue the music video or want to continue tomorrow? We can continue and you can do whatever you want for now," 

"Oh, well, I don't know," I rubbed my chin, thinking on what to do, until Chris asked, "How about another video at the studio? Elizabeth (Olsen) is there and even Syndicate," 

"Well.. We did make the video for quite a long time. Why not? Another video with the cast, coming right up!" We all went back to Pentatonix's house to grab by bag, but not without Kristie, Avi and Kevin meeting and greeting with Chris and Robert and I went into Robert's car to the studio. 

 **[To the studio!]**  

I went in the studio and everyone was already waiting, including Syndicate. I waved at them, and meeting Elizabeth for the first time. And yes, its my first time with her but the second time making a video with the other casts. We made the first video on my first time in New York. I took out my video and placed it on a table as the other sat by a long table, waiting for me to finished adjusting my camera as I asked them, "So, what do you guys wanna do?" 

"Hmm.. How about.. Doing whatever the fans in your twitter page ask you?" Mark asked and everyone agreed.

"Ah, so its basically a Q&A thing. I haven't done that in quite a long time," 

"In any activity Youtubers do, do they all have names?" Hemsworth asked.

"Well, in my thoughts, yes; innuendo bingos, any challenges like 3L milk or ghost pepper challenge, my boyfriend does my makeup tag, Draw My Life etc," I explained a bit, not letting my eyes away from the adjustment I'm working on. Hemsworth hummed in amusement, now understanding. I finished adjusting and started recording, walking backwards slowly to my seat and greeted.

"Hey guys, it's ____ and I'm here again with the Avengrs casts," I motioned to the cast, ".. And, we have Elizabeth with us!" "Hi!" She waved at the camera. 

"Today, we shall be doing a Q&A from my Twitter account," I used my phone and opened my account, seeing hundreds of messages, I decided to take a random one, I spoke a little loud so everyone could hear, "Oh my gosh, TheFineBros made a Teens react to you!!!," I was a little excited, TheFineBros are one of my favorite channels who make things like Kids react, Teens react, Elders react, YouTubers react and once Celebrities react. Sometimes Kids vs Food, Teen/Elders play and so on. 

"Oh! Isn't that the channel where they make reaction videos?" Elizabeth questioned, tilting her head a bit. 

"Yeah, I used to be in two episodes while I was there. Too bad ____ wasn't because she wasn't ready to be 'out' of England," Syndicate patted my back, and I smiled sadly.

"Hey, well now you're here! We can see how and what you do back in England!" Jeremy cheered me up, which made my heart more warmer to see very high and classy people cheering a lower person up. That's very nice of them. I went to my laptop, turning it on and opened the YouTube website. He first thing that came out of my subscription box was 'Teens react to TheDessinRaider'. My insides were squealing as I clicked the video and it started buffering. 

The intro started, and it first shows my cover song and choreography dance of 'Skyfall by Adele'. I started singing and the first teen named Madison squealed a bit, "Ahh! Its ____!" I cheered a small 'yay' to see that it escalated so quickly. 

The second teen, Ethan with a small yet funky afro nodded, "DessinRaider, of course," Rachel, another reactor 'yay''s happily, "Oh my gosh! Yes!" 

Rumor, a plus size yet adorable teenager fangirls without words, hitting the tables a few time. "She is amazing!" 

Ethan James, a teenager surprising a year younger than me complimented, "I like her gaming videos," The song ends and the next video was my 'Five Night's at Freddy's Montage'. It starts off with me saying hello and some teens said hello back to me which was cute and the next scene is where it was the 2nd night where I remembered where it was my first time seeing Foxy,  _"Well the first night wasn't so bad,"_ It was 3am and I wasn't checking the camera for a while and Foxy came as I yelled loudly,  _"Ah! Son of a [bleep]!!"_ and covered my mouth, not knowing what the heck happened, which made everyone, both casts and the teens laughed. 

Seth, a younger teen commented, "I subscribed to her ever since she started playing this," After a few minutes of the montage, the most-probably the last video the Fine Brothers showed the teens were surprisingly my video with the cast I made the first time. _"Hey guys, ____ here I'm here with my brother and..."_ The camera motioned to the cast and the all said  _"Heyy!!"_ _"And today, my brother and I along with the cast are gonna do.. Things! So, first things first, we're gonna play Celebrities Impressions!"_

Jeannie, another female reactor said, "I.. Have not seen this one yet," Many teens said as the watched silently, smiling a bit as they watched Robert's failed impression of Mario from the game we all know. Some girls squealed when Tom did his Shakespeare impression. Even a boy named Sam from the react video. And boy named Tom, no, not Tom Cassell or Tom Hiddleston, just Tom who has been quite a long time in Teens react said softly, "I always watch her with PewDiePie or Tyler Oakley," 

After finishing playing, my heartbeat started racing as after we played the impression game, I looked back at my phone and read a famous and most requested tweet,  _'OH MY GOD. ____, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, READ THIS A VERY LEMON-DETAILED FANFICTION.'_ At that time, I didn't know what fan fiction or even lemon was, except for the fruit lemon. But then Syndicate wanted to choose so he asked me to stay out of the room for a while. 

As I did, it took him 10 minutes to look for a fanfiction, he showed my phone to the camera as the story was in Tumblr and it was called '50 Shades of Classy Gentlemen (Robert Downey Jr x _____ Cassell x Tom Hiddleston Lemon WARNING)' I got scared when it said 'warning' in the end. 

The teens started humming 'Oohh..' And snickered when it said lemon, which means they already knew what it means. 

Tom (Hiddleston) and Robert also turned on their phone to find the story after Syndicate said to the video, "Since this includes Tom and Robert, they'll have to read it too!" The others who aren't reading started cheering, clapping and laughing as the two men groaned but wanted to continue. 

Now I'll admit, my mind was innocent because I didn't know what 'lemon' or 'smut' as Scarlett explained and I didn't even know the book or movie they said was related called '50 Shades of Gray' as explained by both Chris' and Mark. 

The three of us got ready and I started reading the notes-before-the-story-starts. It reads;   _"Hello! This was the most requested fanfiction I had this week ever since the video of TheDessinRaider uploaded with the Avengers casts. So.. Yeah! Its a smut/lemon so WARNING! Bye!"_ I looked at the camera and said and muttered,  _"I'm scared.."_ and there was a few chuckles from the teens. 

**(Author's note: Hey y'all! Myth here and from this paragraph, its gonna start really disturbing. In a umm.. 'Sexual' way. If you're okay with it because the thingy is not really detailed, so its fine if you read this part. But, if you want your brain to stay clean.. So.. By the end of the 'that part', I'll make another author's note :3 Okay? Okay!)**

Since the story starts of with Tom's Point of View, Tom started the story first,  _"It was the night of the celebration for Avengers 2 Age of Ultron's first premiere and we celebrated at Stan's humongous house. I came to see everyone even though I wasn't in the second movie, Stan insisted me to come and celebrate. Of course, I couldn't deny it, not when its certain someone's birthday as well. Yes, its a celebration for the movie and my most loved person's birthday. ____ Cassell, Stan's granddaughter."_ As he stopped there, all of our eyes widened, which made the teens smiled.  _"Alrighty then,"_ I said nervously. 

In the video, Tom continued,  _"The celebration for the movie didn't have a theme but Stan gave his sweet granddaughter one; she wanted gray. Her favorite color." "And I'm not sure it its still gonna be after this story.."_ I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

 _"I then saw her, the girl. She wore something which wasn't what she usually wears. She wore a very short which was above her thigh gray strapless dress, fishnet stockings, white bedazzled ballet shoes and a short white and fluffy glove as her short [h/c] hair left down on her shoulder. I can already tell this was given by Scarlett," "Now, I would never by her something like that!"_ Her comment was hard to resist from laughing. There was a link, I clicked on it showed the outfit I was wearing in the story. My mouth opened agape. I showed the picture to the camera and the teens laughed.  _  
_

Then, it was Robert's turn,  _"I came in Stan's house, adjusting my gray suit. I knew ____ likes gray so.. Why not? I instantly saw her wearing the most revealing outfit. It made me hard to resist. No. Its not the time yet,"_

After a few more of paragraphs, it was finally my turn,  _"Don't be silly, Grandfather. It's amazing! I said as my grandfather Stan complained about the party not complete because someone sent white chocolate instead of cheesecake for her birthday. Of course, I didn't mind one bit. The party was already amazing. I then saw my dear friend, Tom Hiddleston coming to me, in his very classy gray suit. Actually many was wearing their gray outfit, but his is very nice. I waved at him as he waved at me and Stan. "Good evening, Mr. Lee. May I speak to _____ for a while?" He nodded and went to grab some more drink. He looked at me, deep into my eyes, "Hello ____,-!"_

It was perfect timing where Robert cut in,  _"Ahem, I believe I saw her first?" "Hmph, excuse me. But my friend Robert, I asked and wish to speak to her first," I felt my cheeks started to burn in pink as I was in between the two most nicest and classiest men. If a fangirl took my place, she or even 'he' would melt."_

Tom next,  _"____ come with me," I dragged her to one of an empty room, saying my excuses to the many people in the house. I knew Robert was following me, and that was what I hoped for. We reached into a big room. A queen sized bed, a vanity desk, a wardrobe, a very large window and another door to probably a bathroom. I turned her around, and kissed her."_ Everyone laughed when we saw the teen's reaction. Some laughed, some gasped with a smile _._ Robert continued,  _"I reached the room, seeing Tom kissed _____. I growled under my breath, he stole my opportunity for me to have her first kiss. Well not until I be the first to gladly take her virginity,"_

 _"Aww, what?!"_ In the video, I yelled. The teenagers couldn't stop laughing from my unbelievable reactions. 

Robert continued,  _"Well Thomas, you may have kissed her but not until I do this," I started kissing her earlobe to her shoulders from behind. She started moaning," "Nuuu.. Stahp,"_ I started whining for the story to stop, but he continued. 

Tom, this time,  _"I growled, I covered her eyes with my tie, peeling off her dress, not breaking from the kiss,"_ I covered my face, from the video of course, and finally, one of the teen said, "I swear, her mind can be so innocent sometimes," they laughed.

The story continued and it came the 'parental advisory' part. My part of the view story,  _"Tom penetrates my..,"_ I started gagging, too scared to continue but still did,  _"girlhood hard but slowly as he knew I should get used to his size. Girl, how huge are you?!"_ I asked Tom as he shrugged innocently and I continued again,  _"Robert on the hand, he places his... 'Wood' in my mouth. [Makes gag sounds from disgusted-ness],"_ For all my life, I have never seen them laughing so hard. The teens of course. 

  _"Finally, the three of us reached our climax as we moaned and groaned in pleasure."_

 

**(Author's note: Okay guys! You can read from here for those who skipped!~)**

 

After reading, I turned off my phone, placed my phone on the table and covered my face. When I did uncovered my face, I started fake choking my brother with full of laughter, "Imma kill you!!" Syndicate raised his arms, flailing around. All the casts and teens laughed. 

The video ended, and it was Question time! The Brothers asked the teens, "So, do you know the girl?" 

"____ Cassell!" 

"TheDessinRaider!" 

"_____!" 

"____, was it?" 

TheFineBros- "How did you know her before?" 

Sam- "A friend recommended me to watch this girl," 

Rumor- "I first saw her in Tyler Oakley's video," 

Ethan James- "It was in the most recommended. I think it was her 'FNaF Montage.." 

They all answered differently. 

TheFineBros- "Have you seen the new video where she did with the Avengers just now?" 

Jeannie- "No I didn't. And it's amazing how she made a collaboration with the Avengers casts."

Seth- "Nope. And it was hi-larious." 

Tom- "I didn't. Is it new?" 

TheFineBros- "Yup. That is her newest video which came out 4 days ago and it gas about 20 Millions views," 

Ethan- "Woah.. That's awesome," 

Madison- "Well, she deserves to have that becuase she has come real far." 

Ethan James- 'Well, she is pretty hot." 

TheFineBros- "You know that she's a year older than you?" 

Ethan James- [makes faces] "I can deal with that." He laughed. 

TheFineBros- "How old do you think she is?"

Tom- "... 25?.."

Rumor- "24?'

Jeannie- "22?"

Seth- "18, maybe?"

TheFineBros- "She is one year younger than her brother. Syndicate is 22 years old."

"Am I really that old looking?" I rubbed my cheeks and made weird faces, earning laughter from everyone.

Madison- "She's 21?" 

Sam- "Wow.."

Ethan- "She is so young yet so.. Looks kinda.. Mature."

The questions went on and on about how many subscribers I had for almost a few years, how old I was, and loads more. And the last question was would they subscribe to me, and all of them said yes, it was very cute of them. After that video, we made more Q&A things to make it longer. It was certain my fun. 

 _But let's not stop now!!~_  


	9. The Eleven King's Twin (w/ Peter Jackson, Lee Pace some other Hobbit Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you and Syndicate get to stay for another month in New York and get to journey some more! An 'unexpected jouney', if you know what I mean.. 
> 
> A YouTube friend of yours called you to do a surprise for a certain producer's daughter's Birthday. You meet more new actors along the way! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, I've been gone for TOO DAMN LONG. TOOOO DAMMNNN LOONGG. Anyways, S.U.B (StuckUpBitch) told me its going to be, or was recently or maybe today's her friend's birthday and her friend likes the Hobbit! Don't know her favorite character so I just added it! :) 
> 
> Soooo.. Here's a damn long story just for the people who have waited for me and to the birthday friend :D 
> 
> \---  
> Reference:  
> 1) Todrick Hall= A famous YouTuber that covers songs and make funny short videos.  
> 2) Peter Jackson= Successful Producer and Director for movies especially The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.  
> 3) Katie Jackson= Basically Peter Jackson's daughter. 
> 
> Dress:http://www.tbdress.cc/image/cache/data/product/Wedding%20Dress/Maggie2011/MS6010-1000x1000.jpg (Thanks to StuckUpBitch!) 
> 
> Hopefully Episode 10 will be made soon! Enjoy!   
> ~ Myth

**[Reader's Point of View]**  

 

"So, how did you managed to come here with Tom's permission?" Tod asked me as he gave me a bottle of water.

I chuckled, "It was quite easy. I'm glad he told me that we're staying in New York for another month. Thanks to his friends who invited him to collab, of course. We were gonna leave in a few weeks."

"So, how did it happened?" 

 

** \--- A few hours ago.. --- **

 

"Hey, ___?" Syndicate asked while playing and recording his video while I was reading messages that was sent by my sister, Alice. Or neighbor Alice, as Syndicate would call. I looked up at it with a slight him, telling him I was listening. 

"Come here," He smiled while gesturing me to him as I turned off my phone and stood, walking to him. 

"Guys, here's my sister. Like you wanted, ____. Say hi," I waved at the camera, saying hi to them and went back to the bed, reading the new messages. Not much things to do since it was raining badly. After about 10 minutes, when Alice didn't answer for a while by now, I decided to looked at the camera, from a tiny distance from my bed, and made faces while it was recording and my brother talking. 

Syndicate must've realized I was making faces and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, covering his mouth as he muffled himself from laughing. 

"Goddammit, ____!" He laughed loudly as I laughed as hard as him, covering my stomach as it started to hurt from laughing too much. I stood again and whined at him. 

"Tom....." I whined.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm hungryyyyy.." We ate breakfast at 7 am and never left the hotel room for hours at it was surprisingly raining continuously and seeing now is already 5 pm and I'm dying of hunger. He, on the other hand, has been live-streaming for 3 hours. I started shaking him, making whale noises as I heard him chuckled. 

"Okay, okay. Let's go, sorry guys! My sister's already whining for food. I'll continue tomorrow. So yeah, say bye, sis!" 

"Bye!" 

He stooped recording his live streaming and turned off his laptop, standing up and started stretching himself after hours of sitting. He walked towards the bathroom, saying to me, "You think of where we should eat while I'm in the bathroom," and entered the bathroom. I pondered on my bed, thinking where we should eat. Taco Bell? Nah, ate that yesterday. Pizza? Done that. 

As if its been minutes of pondering already, Syndicate came out of the bathroom. 

"Thought of anything yet?" He asked as he walked over to his bed and grabbed on another of his merchandize shirt. I shook my head, my legs crossed, my elbow on my lap and my hand under my chin. Today is the 10th day out of 31 days as we're in New York and we're out of ideas on where to eat. I then felt Syndicate's hand on my shoulder. 

"How about we go around the city and if you wanna try something new, we'll go there," he smiled and I mimicked his expression. I nodded and went to the bathroom with the clothes I decided to wear. Since we're gonna just go around, I just wore my [f/c] tank top, one of Syndicate's [f/c] jacket he gave me for free, below the knee Capri pants and [f/c] flats. Since I didn't want to wear the jacket as it might be too hot for me (wink wink), I took both of the sleeves and tied it around my waist. 

I came out, bringing my wallet and iPhone and placed it in my pocket. I went out of the room with Syndicate, playing with Isabella while her mother stood by her side.

Ms. Maryam saw me and waved. Her actions looked like she was in a rush. "Hello ____! Listen dear, I need to ask you something! I'm in an urgent and my boss asked me to be there in my office now and I have nobody to take care of Isabella. Can you help? But if you can't, I'll try to find somebody. Somehow," She looked down. 

"Oh, its okay! I'm fine with it! I'll ask Tom if he's okay. Tom?" 

He showed a thumbs up, not looking at me as he was playing with Isabella with the hallway was filled with the little girl's laughter. 

"Don't worry, Ms. Maryam, we'll take care of Lil' Bella. You just keep up with your work and there's nothing to worry about. Here's my number when you're done," Ms. Maryam took out a piece of paper and pen as I wrote down my number and gave it to her. When all went into the elevator as she kept on thanking us. As soon as we came out of the hotel, Isabella went to her mother to give her a hug.

"Now Isabella dear, please listen and be by Tom and ____'s side when you go around. Mummy will be back as soon as I'm done with work. Be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" 

Isabella nodded rapidly, pulling away from her mother's chest, "I will, mummy. Have fun at work!" 

She chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I will. Now go on," She motioned her daughter to us as she waved at her one last time as she did the same and Ms. Maryam left. 

Because I was quite (or WAY) too tall to hold Lil' Bella's hand while we walk, I asked Tom to help, which he had no problem with it. 

"So, Bella, we're gonna eat first, is it okay for you to follow us?" I asked as my tilted my head. 

"Of course! Mummy said I should follow whatever you say!" 

"Well, if I ask you to embarrass yourself in public, would you?" I smirked as I saw her eyes widened. 

"Hey!" 

"Kidding, kidding. I would never do such a thing!" I pinched her cheeks gently as she giggled some more, trying to grab my hand away from her face but failing. Finally, I let go of her cheeks. 

"So, where does your mother work as?" Tom asked, him still focusing on the road. 

"Mummy work as a fashion designer!" 

"Oh wow, really? Do you know the name of the giant place she works in?" 

"Umm.. It was Robes.. Um.. Oh! 'Robes et Chaussures'!" 

"Huh? That's a weird name. But somehow, I've kinda heard if it. _____, you know French. Do you know what it means?" Tom and Isabella looked at me as I started thinking. 

"Hmm.. Well, 'Robes' means Dresses and 'Chaussures means 'Shoes'. So, it means 'Dresses and Shoes'. And yes I've heard of the company, its a really famous fashion! I can't believe Ms. Maryam works in a really huge company!" 

"Sheesh, girls and their addiction with clothes," He said sarcastically as I playfully hit his arm and he laughed, surrendering. 

After talking, we stopped by a diner which didn't looked too crowded like other restaurants we walked by. We sat by the window so we can see the soon-dark view and many people and vehicles passed by. 

A waitress came by with 2 menus and a kid's meal menu for Bella. She took out a pen and a notepad as she asked, "What can I get for yer, kids?" 

"I'll have.. Beef cheeseburger and Coke," Tom ordered his first. 

"I'll have a chili dog and iced coffee please," 

"Okay," She wrote down mine and looked at Lil' Bella, "And what would you like, Lil' munchkin?" 

"Hmm.. May I have grilled cheese sandwiches and a vanilla milkshake?" 

"Of course sweetie," She smiled and wrote the last order down as she left to the counter. I then felt a tap and I turned around, my eyes widened.

"Erik? Is that you?" (Erik is **M3rkMus1c** , like my No. 1 Fav Youtuber! Thank you for who requested this!~) 

Hey, ____, heh. You're a lot prettier than I've seen in your videos. Not that you're not pretty as always," He chuckled while rubbing the back of his back, a visible blush on his cheeks. Tom looked up from his phone and greeted Erik, he has never played any games with Erik nor met him before. Tom scooted in to let Erik sit beside him. I felt a nudge on my forearm and turned my head to Isabella. 

"Hey ____, who is that man?" She whispered to me.

"Oh, this is my friend from my job. Also making videos with me. His name is Erik," 

"Erik?" She said a-little too loud as Erik looked away from Tom and smiled at the young brunette. 

"Heyy, and who's this little girl?" She kept quiet, looking down, feeling shy. I chuckled at her changed behavior. I patted her back, she looked at me and I nodded at her, she smiled back. 

"I'm Isabella, I'm 9!" Her happy-go-lucky personality came back which made the three of us laugh. We insisted Erik to order something to join us, which took a while. Finally, he ordered a iced soft drinks and two pieces of large New York pepperoni pizza slices. 

10 more minutes later, the waitress came back with our orders. 

I grabbed the cutleries and ate my chili dog. We talked about how come Tom, Erik and I are here, if Erik can play with Tom, which of course Tom said yes and more. Tom almost chocked when he saw Lil' Bella's most covered almost fully with cheese. I grabbed the tissue nearby and wiped her mouth and cheeks with it. 

"So, where are we gonna go next soon?" Bella said with her mouth full of cheese still. 

"We might go to a game store and buy some things," Tom shrugged, rubbing her hair.

 

**[A few hours later..]**

We finished our late lunch and the four of us went to a nearby game store. It was huge, larger than the ones in back in England. It was complete heaven for all of us, excluding Bella since we don't know if she's really into gaming or not. 

 There were many games in a reasonable prices including Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear even the Sims. (Don't judge :D) 

When I was about to pick up one of the games, there was a ring from my phone. I groned a bit as I grabbed my phone, seeing an unknown number. I didn't wanna let the unknown number to call me over and over so I picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, ____!" I was shocked not because I didn't know who it was but I was shocked because I never gave him my phone number. 

Him, as in Todrick Hall. (YouTuber) 

"Hey Tod! Umm, how did you get my number?" 

"Oh, Scott (Hoying) gave me when I asked him. Oh, and I wanted to ask you something," I leaned against the wall. 

"I'm listening.." 

"I know this is just sudden but I'm working on a video and surprisingly, Scott told me you're in New York. He told me you're going back to England in less than 2 weeks. I can't guarantee how much time we need but at least we can meet each other," 

"Oh well, I'll ask my brother first. Maybe I'll message you if he agrees or not, okay?" 

"Sure! I'll talk to you soon!" Then, Tod stopped the call. Wow, that was unexpected. We have talked a while online but never talked or did a collaboration with each other. Hopefully, Tom let's me to meet up with Tod. 

I looked around for Tom, Erik and Bella but managed to find Tom only, thank goodness. I called over Tom. 

"Hey Tom, you know Tod right? Todrick Hall?" 

"Uhh, yeah, the YouTuber who did covers, right?" 

I nodded, "He called me and asked if I can meet up with him for something.. You can go around with Erik while I bring Isabella there," There was a bit fear and confusion in his eyes. 

"You sure?" 

"I'm sure, we've been here for more than 2 weeks. I'm sure I'll be fiinnneee.." I flailed my hands in front of his face, as his signature smile appeared. 

"Okay.. Call me if you need anything," 

I nodded as I called over Isabella and Erik over as Lil' Bella and I went out and stopped by a cafe. I bought her iced chocolate and myself, a chocolate cream chip (Starbucks lovers..) and Tod sent me the address, which was at huge studio called NYStudio. Wow, nice name. Very corny indeed. Anyways, I saw Tod using his phone. He looked up and waved at me, as I did back. Unexpectedly, he hugged me, I squeaked a bit as it earned a chuckle from Bella. 

"Hey! Glad you can make it, and who's this little cutie?" He crouched in front of Bella, as she answered with no worries.

"I'm Isabella!" The grin came back again, shooooo cute. I even heard Tod gave a small squeal. 

"Well come on in, we don't want to be talking out here all day," He brought us both in, I instantly saw props and some other people that may work for him. Although the studio was huge, Tod only used like 2/5 of the studio.

"Is somebody else using the other half of the studio?"

"Oh yeah, you'll know that soon. Something about a movie photo shoot.." I nodded as I looked around the props. 

I then saw somebody familiar, "Logan!" (Another character of mine..) The man my age turned after he took a picture, he squinted his eyes to focus before he smiled raised eyebrows, "____!" We both ran towards each other and hugged. Logan Watts was my old good friend back in high school. He always told me he wanted to be a professional photographer, every single day. I would always see him carry a camera, if not, he'd carry his phone. I guess his hard work of photography payed off, I mean, he has over 500,000 followers in Instagram, which is amazing. Not to brag that I have 2.3 M followers but because of multiple things, he can have many for only taking pictures. Awesome! 

"I never thought you'd remember me!"

I was dumbfounded, "Why would you say that?"

"You know.. You have almost 8 Million subscribers, which is just.. Wow." 

"Well now look at  _you_ ; taking pictures of celebrities and all is indescribable. You should be proud that becoming a part as a photographer at school payed off," He nodded, "I should thank everyone, especially you. Remember my camera broke and you let me borrow you camera on my photography project for my finals?" 

"I did, and it was nothing. So, who are you taking pictures of?"

"You and Todrick meeting-!" He was cut off when Todrick covered his mouth. 

"Nu-uh, hun, not yet. We can't ruin it. Come on ____, let's go to the changing room,"

*Ring ring* 

"Oh, hang on.. Hello?"

_"Hey ____! Its Tom, I decided that we should  stay another month since Erik told me there's a gaming competition. See you soon and have fun! :D"_

 

[End of flashback..] 

 ".. And, that's about it," I finished the story. There was an 'oohh..' From Tod before he sipped his drink. 

"So, what are gonna do? What kind of video?" 

"Well, I guess I should tell you. You know.. We have seen your videos for a while, very inspiring. Making people happy, and we decided to do something. Well, not by  _me_ that planned it," 

I was still confuse, "And.. Your point is..?" 

"Hehe, what I mean is; we know you're a happy go lucky person and became an inspiration to others. Including a certain producer. A  _very_ popular producer. You know Peter Jackson, right?" 

"Heck yeah! The producer of The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, King Kong,.. Must I go on?" I smiled as he chuckled again. 

"If you want but before that; surprisingly, Peter had private messaged me saying if I was a friend of yours. I said yeah and asked if we both could make a little party for his daughter, Katie Jackson for her Birthday soon. Soooo, since you're a movie fan, especially the Hobbit, I was really glad you were in New York," 

My mind was spinning everywhere. THE Peter Jackson wants us to perform for his daughter. I felt like I was going to puke rainbows but that's crazy talk, eh? 

"So, I told him where can we meet up and he told me here. Luckily, we were both using the same studio, only they use more space then us. We are gonna practice while they are having a long time photo session and only Peter knows," 

"I see.. Well, how are we going to perform?" 

"Well, Katie's going to be a grown teen soon so we're using Beyoncé's 'Grown Woman' song, and we'll be wearing something medieval like the Hobbit movie itself." 

I clapped my hands in excitement, "Teehee! I can't wait!" 

"Well in that case, we'll start now!" He smiled as he gripped onto my wrist and dragged me out of the room. 

For the past hours, he thought me the dance as Lil' Bella just sat on the comfortable chair as she watched us in amazement while drinking a cup of iced tea. As soon as I had a break, I got a text from Tom. 

_'Hey ____! Its already 8.30, are you okay there? D: Oh man, please tell me you're alright!'_

Heh, typical protective brother he is. 

I replied to him back with  _'Hey Tom! I'm okay, don't worry. I'll come back with Isabella right now!'_ I went back to Tod and told him I'll come back after breakfast tomorrow. He gave me and Isabella a hug before we left. Tom told us to buy something to eat so we did; some Chinese takeaways. Luckily, Lil' Bella knew how to eat one thing there which was noodles. 

As we both went back to our room, Ms. Maryam came in no time. I gave Lil' Bella's food for her to bring to her room so maybe she can she with her mom. After that, Tom and I ate the Chinese food while we shared each other's journey story.

 

 **[Next morning..]**  

We went to have our breakfast restaurant for a while before heading to the studio. He decided to follow since it was only 8.45 a.m and his friends mostly be active in the evening. He really wanted to meet with anyone from the Hobbit but afraid he can't because he might leave so soon. 

Tod was already practicing in the studio which only had the green screen, and... And.. 

Thranduil's throne.. *SQUEAL* 

'Okay, okay, calm down ____.. Don't make a fool out of yourself,' I thought as I breathe in and tried to continue walking but failed as I a strand of wire blocked and my leg hits it, making me fall forward. 

"Sh*t!" I fell on the floor with a 'thud', making me groan and my brother gasped. 

"Oh God, are you okay?!" A voice called out as someone pulled my hand up, I groaned and rubbed my chest. I heard a few more people, probably the crew, coming and helped me up. 

"I'm okay..." I kinda trailed off when I saw the man himself. Yup, PETER FUDGING JACKSON. 

"Ooh, you must be Ms. Cassell! Come, come, let's have a sit," he dragged me to the chair where Lil' Bella sat yesterday. My hands were shaking but not from the fall, no. Its because I was sitting next to the producer. 

"Its very nice to see you accepted my offer to surprise my daughter's birthday," 

"Your wleocme, Mr. Jackson, though I am wondering, why me?" 

"Well, my daughter, Katie is known to be a person in umm how you say.. 'Tumblr-lover' or whatever these kids call now and she really loves your videos; gaming, singing, dancing, drawing, more you can say and while I was going through the web, I stumbled upon my daughter's Tumblr account. Boy, she loves a lot of things. Then, I saw another thing. A.. Fanfiction," 

Chills ran down my spine as I heard the word 'fanfiction', reminded me of the Robert x Reader x Tom fanfiction again.. He continued his story. 

"I read the fanfiction as its abouyou as the actress name Rosa and Thranduil obviously by Lee Pace himself are, dating. But of course, your uncle is Thorin which Richard Armitage is becoming and your siblings are Kili and Fili. The point is that she wanted you to become an actress of the Hobbit. Though, I don't know about the third movie soon, she can at least see you as an actress she wanted," 

"I see," I rubbed my chin with my index finger and thumb. 

"We were lucky your friend, Logan knew you and he told me to ask Youtuber which is a friend of yours. That's why I managed to asked Mr. Hall to ask you since you're in America," 

"Wow, thank you for your time to bring me here for your daughter's birthday," 

"It was nothing, really. Now, a few days ago, I brought Katie to a dancing class as she's practicing the song you're gonna dance with her but she doesn't she's gonna do it with you in two days. Now, let's go and choose an outfit," 

I wasted no time and followed Peter to the next room, the changing room. It was full of Middle-Earth costumes. I was hyperventilating but not showing it to others around me. I felt a tap on the shoulder, seeing Logan behind me with his camera. I hugged him instantly, he chuckled and returned the hug. 

"So.. I see you've talked to Mr. Jackson. How was it?" 

"Ah-mazing," is all I said.

"Ah, you must be _____!" There was a female voice, not familiar by it this time. Turning around, it was gosh darn Evangeline Lilly (Tauriel from the Hobbit) who knew my name! *hyperventilate hyperventilate hyperventilate* 

"H-hi, you must be Tauriel..-!" I covered my mouth hard and cursed silently, "Fudge..." I looked back at her and giggled nervously, "I-I mean, Ms. Lilly!" 

"Hehe, you're very cute. And, call me Eva, I mean, we girls no need to call formalities, right?" She laughed as she patted my back. 

"I've seen a few of your videos, and I'd say, you're very good at it!" 

"Hey Eva, I thought Mr. Jackson said only he knows?"

"Well then, who's gonna distract Katie while the others change? Me, of course," 

"You're very nice, Ms..- Eva," 

"Hehe, thank you. Now, let me and the other female crews help you with your costumes before you go practice," She pulled me to a vanity desk and sat me down on a chair. She then turned the chair around and showed me a few dresses. 

"There were  _way_ too many dresses so I picked the best one. Now, which one do  _you_ choose among these three?" The crews held the three dresses as Eva stood beside me, waiting patiently for my answer. The first dress was a short red dress and long at the back with a few jewels on. The second one was a Spring green trumpet dress with white designs, wasn't really suitable for a Middle-Earth look. The last one was silver-ish, wedding dress-like. It was better than the others. 

"You can choose your favorite," Eva patted my shoulder. I pointed to the silver one, "This one please," The crew gave me the dress carefully. 

"Well go on," She nudged my shoulder with a smile, "Try it on, dear!" She pointed me towards the curtains.

I nodded and brought the dress to change behind curtains. (Link to the dress can be found in the notes! :D) Eva helped with me to put it on carefully not to accidentally tear it or anything. A few minutes later, Eva stepped back and looked at me in amazement. I walked towards the full-body mirror, twirling a bit. 

Eva squealed a bit, "You look magnificent dear! Quite like Thranduil!" She cheered with a few claps. Its true, Peter and Eva told me that I have to wear something like Thranduil since _the_ Lee Pace himself is going to dress up as his signature look of Thranduil himself. He is going to be in the beginning, a little in the middle and the end. So, they told me I needed a silver dress, a necklace at least and they signature crown he wears. My body shook a bit just thinking about it. 

My thoughts disappeared as we both heard the knock from the door by Tod, "____! We gotta practice with our outfits! Come on," I answered with an 'okay!' And thanked Eva with the helped with my dress. We both left the room and instantly I saw Tom took my picture. There were a few people who complimented my outfit, they were quite shocked when I told them I haven't even put a single makeup. 

A few minutes later, Tod came out with his own Middle-Earth outfit. It looked a little like Thorin's, only his looks more comfortable and not much hair. Hehe.. Anyways, we practiced mere hours. When Tod and I practiced, I saw Tom talking to Peter and Eva and took a few pictures. 

A few hours later, Tom told me he had to leave to meet up with a few of his gamer-friends. We both said our goodbyes and promised each other to see again soon by dinner. We continued to practiced and I smiled all the way. I'm sure its going to be an amazing time for Katie.. 

 

 **[A few days later..]** (Gosh, sorry for the time skip! D:) 

Its finally the special day for dear Katie. I was called to come early to get ourselves ready by 9.30 a.m as it starts at 12.30pm. Tom followed me so he can take a video of it, which Peter had no problem with it. I reached the studio and saw them. Eva was talking to someone and instantly stopped when she saw me, "____! Just in time, come on!" She dragged me to the changing room. Tom was called by Logan and Peter so they can privately record the scene by Tom and photos by Logan. 

A few crews helped me into the silver dress, not before wearing a corset. My gosh, was it tight. But, I looked a little thinner, but I don't really care. Its for the girl! After the dress and shoes, they placed the light makeup on me. They only placed some blush and eyeliner. Perfect. Finally, they combed my quite long (h/c) hair until it was straight and placed the beautiful red crown on my head. 

I looked at myself, I was so pretty! Not to brag, I mean, that's what I think. I don't normally wear these kind of things. Not even dresses, maybe my prom? But, that was like.. 5 years ago. 

"Here," Eva told me as she showed me a small silver choker and placed it around my neck. "Done," she said and let out a satisfied sigh. 

"Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and she did the same to me. 

"Hey Eva, have you seen my..?" A male's voice called from the door. We turned around and saw.. *dies*  _LEE PACE._ In his Thranduil costume. Fudge, I was going to die. 

"Ooh, is this the wrong time?" I noticed that he blushed a bit which made me blushed a tiny but too. 

"Oh no, you're just in time! What do you need?" 

"I just needed the red crown, you've seen it?" 

"Oh yeah," I said, turning around and gave Eva the other red crown, "I was wondering why there's another crown here," Eva went to Lee and gave him the crown, he nodded at me as I did the same. I squealed silently. 

My squeal must've been noticed by Eva as she giggled, "Must be amazing to meet Lee Pace, huh?" 

"Mh-hm, it is. Its really amazing," 

"I saw him blushing," She teased and gave me a duck face and a raised eyebrow. I blushed again, "Youuuu like him!~" 

"Do not!" I laughed and we played around like a little kid before we hugged. "You're a very gifted girl, I did not regret meeting you," 

"I would say the same thing. Thank you, Eva," 

"Your welcome. Come on, let's see the others," She brought me to the main hall of the studio which had the green screen and then I saw Tod in his costume, Tom with his camera along with Logan and Peter with his crews with the giant cameras. There was a cake on the portable counter for the end of the performance. Eva was called by Peter for a few help, leaving me looking at myself. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Well my dear, you look very magnificent for a twin of mine," He said. 

"Oh! Mr. Pace," Weird last name but oh well! 

"Oh no, no, no. That won't do, you can call me Lee since I called you _____ instead of..." 

"Cassell," I smiled, he pointed at me with a gentle smile, "Yes!" 

"Nice to meet you," I raised my hand to shake but he took the back of my hand and placed it on his lip. I blushed but then shook it off and curtsied like the old times did. We looked at each other and laughed together. 

 **[Lee Pace's Point of View]** (FUDGE YEAH.) 

I would admit, she's a very nice and respectful lady. Normally girls her age would be just meeting a friend and even a new person with no respect but she was different. By first meeting, she called me by my last name and tried to shake my hand. Of course, not the looks. We both had the same looks, except her real (h/c) hair and my fake blonde wig but enough with that. 

"We're gonna start soon!" Tod announced as ____ and I looked at each other. She patted my shoulder with a grin, "Good luck with your act, 'Thranduil'," 

I shook my head with a grin followed by a laughed and went to our places. I have to be on the throne before _____. I helped a few helped to climb on the throne since my robe was really long. Peter then came in, running and yelled, "She's coming! In your places everyone!" 

I sat on the throne with my chin on my hand. In the corner if my eyes, I saw the other casts like Richard Armitage (Thorin), Aidan Turner (Kili), Dean O' Gorman (Fili) and Orlando Bloom (Legolas). They were just watching from a distance since they're not performing but was invited by Peter. We heard the door opened and instantly the lights were out. 

"Dad?" Katie's voice echoed the studio. Her footsteps became louder, meaning she's close. I then realized it was my time as I said loudly, "You're just in time, Madam Jackson," a spotlight shined on me. Katie squinted her eyes to have a better focus on me. 

"Mr. Pace?" She said as that was the cue and the lights went out again. I walked down quietly and felt ____'s soft skin, meaning she's here to take my place. I gave her a small 'good luck' before I went to where the other boys were. 

As soon as I was there, the light turned on on ____, this time. She said, "Just in time, indeed,"

We heard Katie gasped and heard a small 'yes!' From Peter, indeed that his plan worked. More lights slowly risen and _____ went down and bowed in front of her. The stereos then turned the song to Beyonce's 'Grown Woman' song. She sang and danced with Katie synchronizingly. I was astonished by her movements and had no problem especially in that long dress.

After a while, the song ends with Peter and the other boys helped him bring the counter to her. A white chocolate cake with some words made out if icing that says 'Happy Birthday, dear Katie!'. I went out from the hiding spot and grabbed Katie's left hand and _____ grabbed Katie's right, carrying it and looked like twins as the others took the pictures. 

After a few pictures, everyone got some cake and I saw Katie jumping up and down in front of ____ as I saw her giggle. Who could of thought one young adult could inspire millions of people in the world, the internet of course. 

I called upon Dean, Aidan, Richard and Orlando so I can introduce them to her. Katie went to her dad, wanting to say thank you many of times. 

We talked for a while and joked around, "Maybe you should act with us for the next 'The Hobbit' movie," 

She giggled, "I would like to but, I don't think I'll get the act. I'm not  _that_ great of an actress," 

"Really? Did you see how you acted just now? Have you seen Katie's reaction when she saw you?" 

Deep down, I could see how shy and very nervous she was talking to us. I mean, I could even tell the others and I were in the same feeling. But, I also saw her brave feeling. 

I think Aidan was right, maybe she should act with us all if she had a chance. In other words.. 

_I never regretted attending this party and can't wait for the next  we'll be together!_


	10. The Homeless Help Project (J.J. Abrams, RDJ, Jeremy Renner etc.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter was to be said that the siblings are staying in New York for more than month more, they've decided to use that time by doing an event.
> 
> A charity event. With a help of a few friends, its no big deal. 
> 
> But the Cassell siblings are getting more than what they've expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its been a while since I've wrote so.. Decided to continue. Also, Cha. 11 would be uploaded this week since I would be a little busy the following week. This chapter, I had a few help from SUB and a few videos that inspired me. So, enjoy! 
> 
> Like I promised in the story, the reader's clothes: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13851828&.svc=whatsapp&id=169205285
> 
> References/People:  
> -Yanis Marshall: A YouTuber and a high heel-dancing expert.  
> -J.J. Abrams: The director of Star Trek, Star Wars, Mission Impossible etc..

       

 

 

 **[3rd Person's Point of View..]**  

 

"You sure you wanna do this?" _____ asked as her brother, Tom (Syndicate) as he opened the JustGiving Website (A place where you donate charities online, like Syndicate's Motor Neurone Disease Donation). 

"I'll do anything for my little sister, you did say you felt bad for the homeless people we saw around New York. So, this is a good place for our subscribers and friends to donate," He explained. 

"But 200,000$ in one month? What if we don't make it before we leave New York?" She started freaking out a bit, she really wanted to help before leaving America. Syndicate laughed and patted her back. 

"Nonsense, we'll both make it, and if you want, maybe you can ask Tom or Robert.. Or whoever!" 

"But what if they're busy? I don't wanna interrupt them.." She started twiddling her thumbs which made Syndicate to notice. He stopped typing and turned his chair around to meet with his sister's face. 

He smiled, "Hey, we'll make it. It's not 1 Million $, we're just going to start with 200,000$. Plus, its not only you that you're going to do it alone. I'll help you! Maybe Deji (ComedyShortsGamer) or maybe Jeriicho (iiJeriichoii) can help us tell their subscribers and friends! Plus, its not that we're gonna  _die_ if we don't make it. But, believe me, we will make it. So, don't worry about it. Imagine the people needing other's help," 

There was a big change in ____'s heart and mind and made her confident to do the donation. Surely, 200,000$ is a lot, but with a help of a few friends, maybe it'll work. Besides, Syndicate managed to reach above his target for Motor Neurone Disease Donation. That explains the blue hair and his small fear of really spicy stuff after eating the ghost chilli.

"O-okay, we'll try!" ____ she changed her mind hesitantly. 

"That's the spirit! Now come one and help me a few things," He called her sister over as she kneeled  beside to see the website. 

"Okay, lets settle a few things. First the name, then the target, which we already did find and then the due," 

"Okay, the name.. Let's see.. 'Help the Homeless Challenge'?" 

"It's not a challenge, plus, lets make the name more.. Interesting! Maybe, 'Helping Homeless Charity'?" 

"Ooh! I got one! 'TheHomelessHelpProject'!" 

"Oh wow, sounds good! Where did you get one?" He typed down the name as she just shrugged. 

"I got it from your name!" He nodded and typed down the name of the charity, the target and finally, the due. He then had to type down the information, saying: 

_'While our journey in New York, we have seen many homeless people at the side of buildings, needed money, food and a few help. So, we both made a deal and thought, 'Hey, because we're staying here for 1 month plus, maybe we can gain a few extra dollars go feed and giveaway some things,' and we did._

  
_By helping us earning, it'll save LOADS of people, for sure! When one's pay $30.00, you get a ticket to meet us in Central Park! And don't worry, even if you pay less than that, we can never reach out target without more help. You'll also still get merchandises! For More details, please continue reading! :D'_

 

The details were about how much you pay equals what merchandise you'd get. We were lucky our mum and Alice (Neighbor Alice if you watch Syndicate's video) were in charge of the T-Shirts and more back in England. With their help, there won't be any problem. Hopefully.. 

"Let's just hope for the best!" He smiled as _____ mimicked his expressions. They also decided to make a video together to sponsor the video and more people would know. 

 

**[2 days later, The Reader's Point of View]**

 

Its been two days since the charity we did and we managed to gain about $1,247 already! I was blessed although we had a long way to go but I was happy that there were some people contributed to the charity idea. As I was walking around, window-shopping by stores, I had a text from someone. I stopped at the side and turned on my phone, revealing Jeremy's (Renner) name on the display. My lips curved upwards as I unlocked my phone and read the message: 

_Jeremy: Hey ____! What's up?_

_Me: Nothing much. You?_

_Jeremy: Same ol' days. Oh! I texted you for a reason. Robert (Downey Jr) and I found out that you and Tom (Syndicate) are doing a charity event. Why didn't you tell us? *insert sad face/emoticon here*_

_Me: We both thought everyone would be busy, its not that we don't want you guys to not know._

_Jeremy: Well since I'm not having any gigs or interviews around at the moment, I can help! :) I don't have anything better to do than to just be fabulous._

_Me: Hehe, why not? You can meet me and my brother whenever you're ready!_

_Jeremy: Robert and I are free today, why don't you meet us in front of the Empire State Building? Meet us at 3, see ya! :D_

We ended the conversation, I checked the time on my phone; 1.40. Still time, I can go back to the hotel room and change into something a little more comfy. Plus, it only took 15 to walk since Syndicate doesn't let me go too far until I'm used to the surrounding. I walked back to the hotel, meeting up with Tom, who just finished taking a bath. 

"That was fast. I thought you were gonna come back in an hour," He asked as he ruffled his wet hair with another towel. 

"I was but Jeremy sent me a message, saying that he wanted to help us with our charity event," I placed the extra room card on the table and grabbed all the wanted clothes and went to the bathroom. 

"Jeremy? As in Jeremy Renner? Did he found out about the event by himself?" 

"With a help of Robert, yes," I spoke loud enough from the bathroom for him to hear easily. I changed into a black no-one side sleeve tank top, light blue jeans and a little red choker. I came out with the old clothes I wore and placed it on my single bed.

"Well, this is amazing! We should do a video to promote!" He said, finished wearing his clothes. His merch shirt and jeans. Like most of the time. 

"He told us we should meet up at in front of the empire state building in a few hours" He showed me a thumbs up as we exited the room and hailed a cab to the empire state. 

 

**[A few minutes later..]**

We arrived in front of the building, seeing dozens of cameramen surrounding Robert and Jeremy. They saw us and dragged us to a cafe. The waiter of the cafe seemed to seen how bad the paparazzi was and decided to close the door, only allowing the ones who actually wanted coffee in. We gave him a smile as to say 'thank you' and he nodded as he left to serve more orders. 

"I'll say, you don't see these kinda people around everyday," Robert stated. 

"So, how did you managed to know about the charity event?" Tom asked as he ordered a cappuccino, which is not normal. He mostly like soft drinks or any others, but not coffee but I shrugged it off to continue listening. 

"Subscription box," Jeremy smiled, of course. Both of us nodded, it had to be that. 

"So, where do you want to do the video?" 

"I don't know, somewhere less paparazzi-crazy," 

"Now, that's too much to ask for," I joked and the four of us laughed. We can do it here, the waiter was nice, after all," They thought for a while and decided to agree and ordered our drinks and little snack. We received a few looks from the customers, some just watched us from the start and one or two even took a picture. My brother and I decided to make challenges every $50,000 we earn and make a video, something like Tom did. 

So, to play it safe; my brother and I decided to play it safe first. 

 

\--- 

 

**Day 12 ($50,769 earned)  **

**-Challenge: Side shave**

THIS IS HUGE. LIKE REEEALLL HUGE. 

We managed to earn more than 50,000 dollars in less than two weeks. Thanks to Jeremy and Robert who helped us, many people, both our subscribers and fans with their fans helped. My brother and I went to the barber shop to get a haircut I have never gotten before. 

A side shave. 

Sure, it looks cool. But I tend to get scared, I sometimes thought that my side hairs would  _never_ grow back. But I knew I was just thinking stupid things. So, I accepted the challenge, thinking it would be the easiest. 

A female hairstylist with blonde and hair and black lowlights and a few piercings smiled at us. Her enthusiasm brought a bright smile on both of our faces as she said, "Hello, young ones! Welcome to my barber shop! Would you like a Mohawk!?" She showed a picture of a Mohawk. 

"Or a ducktail?" A picture of a ducktail in front of my face. 

"Or even a Saiyan hairstyle?~" She whispered as we both laughed. 

"No thank you ma'am but my sister here needs a side shave!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and she clasped both of her hands together. 

"Oh, of course! Come and have a seat dear!" She dragged me to an unoccupied chair, covering my front with a long cloth. 

 "Do you want an extreme-like side shave or just a normal side shave?" She took out a spray, small scissors and a comb. And let's not forget the shaver. 

"Is there a mid-point?" 

"Of course! Now, hold still!" She sprayed my hair, combed it, cut, shave and repeated. Tom asked me to close my eyes as a surprise and I can only open it when she's done. My heartbeat was so fast it felt like was going to pop out of my chest. 

At least 15 minutes later, she finished with the process. She placed her comb and scissors on the table as she piped up, "There, all done! Now open you eyes sweetie!" I did and I was lost with words. I instantly did not regret the challenge as I asked Tom for the camera to take a video of my new hairstyle. Most of my [h/c] hair on the sides were shaved. 

"This is so cool! Thanks, uh.." 

"Tori. Call me Tori, and I'd say, you do look cool! Is this your first time having a side shave?" She asked as she took of the cloth and tried to clean off the extra hair on my shirt. 

I nodded, "It is! Its for a little challenge we're doing. A charity event." 

"A charity event? My, that's huge. Good luck with that you two, eh? Come back if your brother needs a new blue hair coloring time, seems like its fading soon," she looked at Tom's hair. 

"I hopefully will. Plus, if we managed to gain more, we're gonna come back for another challenge, if you don't mind," Tom ruffled his hair. 

"Mind? Of course not! Its for a charity! Come back anytime and I'll sure to help!" 

"Thanks again, Tori!" We paid Tori and left the shop while I couldn't help but to touch my hair every few seconds with a smile that wasn't going to leave my face anytime soon. 

\--- 

**Day 19 (Earned $101,341)  **

**-Challenge: Bean Boozled Challenge**

I turned on the camera and ran to the table as I sat in between Robert, Jeremy and Tom (Syndicate).  

I smiled and waved at the camera, "Hey guys, the DessinRaider here with my brother Syndicate and Robert and Jeremy!" I fist pumped the air with a small 'yay!'.

"As most of you know, my sister and I are making a charity event where we are gonna donate food, money, clothes and others needs for the homeless we find around New York and the project is called the #TheHomelessHelpProject. Jeremy and Robert are gonna help us with some of the challenges to promote,"

"So last week, we reached over 50,000 dollars, resulting my haircut slash side shave," I pointed at my side-shaved head.

"And we just reached over 100,000 dollars, and the challenge is to make this bean boozled challenge!" Robert announced, showing the small packet to the camera. 

"So I don't know what's a bean boozled challenge. What is it?" Jeremy placed his pointer finger on his chin as if he's thinking.

"Well basically a bean boozled challenge is where all of us have to take one bean of a same kind of color and see if we got the nice one or the bad one," Tom explained the whole thing as he brought all the beans out onto a plate and later he separated the beans by the same colors. 

"So there are many tastes here, there are.." Robert snatched it out of my hands as I gasped and laughed at him, trying to take it back but failed. 

"There's.. Top banana or pencil shavings, berry blue or toothpaste, peach or barf, caramel corn or moldy cheese, chocolate pudding or canned dog food, coconut or baby wipes, strawberry  jam or centipede," He looked at the camera as he mouthed 'what?!' With a cringe on his face and a shrug as he continued explaining the flavors, "Anyways, there's also juicy pear or booger, buttered popcorn or rotten egg and licorice or skunk spray," 

"Awww heck naw.. I don't even like licorice!" Jeremy raised his hands in defense. Tom patted his back with a chuckle. 

"Alright, let's not waste our time. Let's choose... Caramel corn or moldy cheese first?" We did and everyone got one in their hands. 

"Alright.. Three.. Two.. One.. Go!" I placed my chosen bean in my mouth along with the others doing the same. I started chewing slowly and a little bit of sweetness mixed with a tinge of saltiness in my mouth; buttered popcorn. I then chewed a little faster and smiled as I snapped my fingers. 

"I got buttered popcorn!" I then heard Tom and Jeremy agreed, but Robert wasn't so lucky. 

"Oh noo," he made a 'bleck' sound and spit the bean out in the red cup we all had just in case he got the bad ones and can't consume it. I patted his back just like how Jeremy did earlier as he took a sip of his beer. 

"Okay, my turn to choose. Let's take.. Juicy pear or booger," we all took and we instantly placed the bean in our mouth and chewed. I cringed a little at the taste. I heard Robert got the good one, and so was Jeremy. Tom and I gotten the booger and we both decided to spit it out. 

"Oh yeah, I'm on fire today!" Jeremy boasted with a laugh. 

"Okay, let's take.. Coconut or baby wipes," The same process happened and we all got the coconut and we all sighed in relief. It was Jeremy's turn to choose and banana or pencil shavings. After chewing for a few seconds, Jeremy finally spit the bean out of his mouth, meaning that he got the pencil shavings. A while later, we went to the hard part. Peach or barf. 

We took one each started breathing heavily and Tom did a countdown before we placed it in our mouth. I chewed ever so slowly before I started flailing my hands around but soon stopped as I did not get a disgusting taste or smell in my nostrils. Tom on the other hand, started gagging before he raced towards the bathroom and puked. The three of us clapped and while we laughed and waited for Tom to recover. 

He came back with another water bottle which was half full. He looked at us and said, "I got nervous, okay.." 

The last two were all its left. One set sounded fine, the other sounded unpleasant. AT ALL. The unpleasant one was strawberry jam or centipede. My hands were shaking as I took one along with the others. 

I mumbled a curse before we placed it in our mouth, I chewed a bit and started gagging, along with Robert and we took our cups dispose it before Robert rushed to the bathroom and I rushed to the hotel's trash. Tom gave me a tissue as I mumbled a thanks. 

It took about 20 minutes to recover before both of us came back to the table to eat our last set. I didn't care if I got toothpaste, everyone consumed at least a little bit of it. We all ate it and all of us actually got a toothpaste flavor. We looked at the camera, breathing heavily before I said, "Thank you guys for watching. Link is in the description where you can donate. Remember; if you donate $20.00, you'll get a free ticket to join us. But there are only 350 people can join us. And if another 50,000 dollars is donated, we are gonna do another challenge. So, donate before the due, bye!" We all said goodbye to the camera before we turned it off and all us passed out (not literally) on the bed. 

\---

**Day 24 (Earned $154,453)**

**-Challenge: Blue highlights on hair (Like Kylie Jenner's hair) (To _____)**

**-Challenge 2: Re-color hair blue to make it less faded-looking. (To Tom/Syndicate)**

We went back to Tori's barber shop to do the next challenge. Dying our hair. Of course, dying on my hair and  _re-dying_ on Tom's. Tom didn't really mind since he liked the blue hair. As for me, I was quite nervous. Again, I thought the blue color would NEVER come off. Of course, another paranoid-fact. Maybe I'll look good, more mature-looking. 

I saw Tori using her phone while sitting on the chair. She saw us and smiled, "Guys! You're back! Oh. And I saw your event. You guys are YouTubers, eh?" 

We just nodded as she stood up from the chair, "Well can I do for you entertainers?" 

"Today's challenge is highlighting my hair," I started. 

"And re-dying my hair blue." Tom ended. 

"I see.. Well, Tom obviously wants blue. What about you, _____?" 

"Also blue. It looks like a nice color," She nodded, "You guys wait for a while I look for the dyes for you guys. I'll also get a drink for you guys," She left the room while the both of us sat on the chair. Tom decided to check on his Facebook page while I read the magazine that was available on the glass table. 

5 minutes later, Tori came back with all the supplies and two small bottles of water. We sat down on the barber chairs. Tori decided to deal with Tom's hair since his hair already was faded and was easy to re-dye. It took about 25 minutes to wash his hair, cut a bit off the excess and dyed his hair and a little more longer to wait for his hair to dry completely. 

Mine took almost 40 minutes. The same process, but it was longer because my hair was a little/a lot longer than Tom's and Tori had to dye on the same level. 

As usual, Tom blindfolded my eyes before Tori did the process. So, I was lost in thoughts, thinking about the big things I'm doing and it felt amazing. After my hair dried completely, Tori un-blindfolded me, and groaned from the bright lights. A few seconds later, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I gasped in the process. A [h/c] girl with both side shaves and blue highlights. I look ah-mazing! 

"How does it look?" Tori asked, combing my hair a finishing touch. 

"This is amazing! Thank you, Tori!" I went to the counter to pay. Before we left, she called out for us. She gave us an envelope. 

"This is a $40 bill. Not much but it's the least I could do," she placed the envelope in Tom's opened hands as he received it hesitantly. 

"Are you sure? That's a lot really. You might need it more," 

"Don't worry, you both had been great customers to me. And I appreciate your concern. Thank you," Tom nodded and folded the envelope before keeping it in his pocket. I took out the few tickets we had just in case someone bumps into us and wants to buy it if they can't buy it online. We took out two tickets and gave it to Tori as we left the barber shop with a wave. 

\---

**Day 30 (Earned $239, 048)**

**-Challenge: Dance in high heel with the high heel dancer expert, Yanis Marshall. (YANIS MARSHALL).**

I looked at the time before I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white shirt with shall straps, black leggings with a small and short skirt and flats. I brought my converse high heels and placed it in my bag with extra clothes in case my current clothes get sweaty. I was quite nervous because not Tom and I are going but also someone real amazing. Guess who? 

J. J. Abrams, y'all. 

THE DIRECTOR FOR STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS. *Mind blown* 

Anyways, he wanted to help me after he tweeted something which was;

_'Bad_Robot (His twitter account): Soo.. I saw @[Y/T/N] and her brother, @ProSyndicate made a charity event a few weeks ago. They ARE my favorite YouTubers so I shall be in the event with them! See you all on the big day of the event! '_

After that tweet, he donated about $400, which was a LOT. So we tweeted him back, saying that he can follow us with the second last challenge. He instantly obliged and he shall be at the studio an hour after I start practice, which is 9 in the morning. Yanis told me to be there early so I can practice long enough to get used to dancing in high heels.

We at least need to learn for 3 days, 6 hours each; 18 hours total. Enough for me to learn the basic, at least. Tom and I walked to the studio, which was about 10 minutes away only. We knocked the door as the other side was opened by Mehdi Mamine, one of Yanis' friends and dancer (BTW, he's a real person.). He smiled as he told us to come in. 

"So glad you can come with us, _____! And I see you brought your brother along!" Mehdi said as we walked into the hallway towards the practice room. 

The further we walked, the louder the song, sounded like Beyonce's '7/11' song echoed through the hallway. We reached the large practice room with the large mirror. There were many dancers watching Yanis dancing in high heels professionally. Mehdi told me to wait until he finish dancing before going up to him and that's what I did. 

A few minutes after Tom and I stared at Yanis in awe, I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder as he turned around to me. 

"_____! Glad you can come! And you come quite early!" I giggled at Yanis' thick French accent. 

"Well. I had to, I wanted to learn as much as I can," he nodded before gulping on his last drop of water in the cup. 

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go?" He dragged me to the middle, introducing me to his dancers. Most of them recognize me, some didn't but wanted to get to know me as much as I wanted to know them. Yanis told me to wear my high heels as I did. Wearing and walking in high heels was no problem. 

The only hard problem was Yanis' challenges. The first challenge was to raise my legs as high as I can. Second was to catwalk on a runway so I would have to be 'flawless'. Third, I had to jump multiple times, which I tend to fail most of the time. When Yanis saw me getting a bit tired, he told me to take a break for a while. I used that time to open my high heels for a while, grabbed a water bottle and got to know the dancers. 

As break ended, I continued practicing. When I did, I didn't realize someone was staring at me from the doorway. 

"Mr. Abrams!" Tom exclaimed behind me as he walked towards the director. Some dancers went to J.J. for photos as well. I turned around to meet with the man as we introduced each other, though we know who we are. 

"Hey, I'm glad you both let me to join the event with you!" He took off of his jacket and placed it on his bag that he brought. 

"So, what's the challenge for today?" J.J. asked and Yanis came out of nowhere and showed him a pair of high heels. J.J. was shocked at first and asked, "This isn't for me, is it?" 

Yanis nodded, "Oh yes, Mr. Abrams, these are for you. Today's challenge is to walk and even dance in high heels," He just smiled, an irresistible smiled to me. J.J. showed a duck face and took it. I took out my camera to begin recording. 

"Hi guys, DessinRaider here with my dear talented friend here, Yanis Marshall," I pointed to him as he waved at the rolling camera with a smile, "Annnddd with the legend, J.J. Abrams!" I pointed to my right side, which was J.J. who was struggling to put on his high heels as he sheepishly smiled at the camera with a shy wave, "Hey!" And continued to put on the high heels. 

"So, we just reached $250,000 just a few days ago and today's challenge is to dance in high heels!" After several minutes of waiting for J.J.  to put on his heels, Yanis and I helped him up since it is his first time using them. He struggled, earning a few chuckles from Yanis' dancer and J.J. couldn't help himself but to smile and laugh as well. 

Several hours later, I attempted to dance a bit using the high heels. J.J. on the other hand, kept on falling backwards. No major injury, its just that most of us are gonna get blisters the next day. It was almost 6 and the studio was going to close for the day. We all said our goodbyes and Tom and I thanked J.J. for what we think is like the millionth time. He said he couldn't come for the next day but he would definitely come on the actual event. 

\---

**Day 40, 4 Days before the event (Earned $401,090)  **

**-Challenge: No challenge.**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe we're invited to  _the_ Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon!" I jumped on the bed for so much of times that I'm surprised it's not broken. Its true, Jimmy invited us to his Tonight Show along with Robert and Jeremy. J.J. was invited as well but he had loads of work to do. We were told to be there by 3.30 pm, which we have another our an a half extra. In the meantime, Tom and I were looking for clothes fit for the interview soon. 

 "Hey _____, which is better? A vest or a jacket?" He showed me two outer clothes; vest on the left and jacket on the right. I hummed a 'hmm' before I told him to take the vest. For my opinion, he looks better in that. We decided to wear a white dress shirt, a dark blue vest, black jeans, sneakers and a red bow tie .

I, on the other hand, decided to wear a white and black dress, blue sneakers, a blue leather bracelet and a pair or black fingerless gloves I brought a few years back. (Link to the clothes is in the notes, thanks to my friend, SUB!) I didn't wanna wear too formal for my first ever interview. We invited Robert and Jeremy to have some coffee or tea if they preferred at the hotel's cafe. 

Just after a few minutes, we decided to leave. Robert brought us to his Mercedes Benz Wagon that he owned to the building in Rockefeller Center. It didn't take too long to reach there. The problem was the audience that surrounded the hall for the next episode of The Tonight show. As soon as they saw the two actors, they ran towards them. There were some teens that came towards Tom and I for photos. As that was over, Jimmy came in while he was straightening his suit. He then saw us four and came to is with a smile.

"Hey, you're here! That's great, just in time for us to start. You guys can go backstage for some complimentary and I'll see you there," We agreed and a crew or two showed the way to the backstage. I took a few photos while waiting for Fallon to come back. I couldn't help myself but to put my head on the loveseat's arm rest as my heart was beating so fast. I could see Tom nervous too since he was shaking a bit while texting somebody. We heard the audiences had entered along with a Jimmy as he sat on his signature desk. The cameramen did a countdown before he started recording. 

 "Hey guys, this is the Tonight Show, I am Jimmy Fallon and today we have a few special guests with us," (I don't watch Fallon's full interview so I don't know if I did the introduction right. Sorry!) One of the crew told us to get ready by standing near the opening as we did. 

"Last month, two Youtubers which are siblings from England came here in New York for a holiday and then both made a charity event online called #TheHomelessHelpProject. So the event is there their goal is to achieve $200,000 so the siblings can buy food, water, new clothes and some other needs. The two actors, Robert Downey Jr. and Jeremy Renner decided to help since they've each other before. So yesterday, they've reached over $400,000 and went quite viral, mostly on Instagram since the ones who donated some money got the tickets to the actual event and took selfies with it," There was a few chuckles from the audience, "So please welcome, ____ and Tom Cassell, Robert Downey Jr and Jeremy Renner!" Jimmy announced as the actors went out first before we both went out. Jimmy shook hands with the men and gave me a hug before we sat down on the couch. Tom was the closest to sitting with Jimmy and I was beside him, then Jeremy and finally Robert. 

"Hi, so you two are YouTubers right?" We nodded, "The same account or each of you have a different account?" 

"Different since we both mostly make different kinds of videos," Tom answered.

"So, how did you guys planned to do the event? How did you guys suddenly made this a huge thing?" 

Tom looked at me as if to say I should answer it as I did, "Well actually, Tom and I were here just for a holiday as you said and we would always travel around since I've _never_ left  England before. So as we did went around, we would always see homeless people begging for food, water, and things like that. Everytime we both encountered that, we would always give them a few dollars or cents because we both were sad to see them like that. As we got home, I asked my brother if doing an online charity event was a good idea. He told me 'Why not?' since he's done one before. So we planned how much the target was and when was due along with a short story of what we encountered. Then two days after that, Jeremy texted me about the event. They said that they wanted to join the event since they had a day off. So then every $50,000 we earn, we need to do a challenge,"

"And what were the challenges?" He asked, leaning forward a bit as his fascination increased.

"First was side shaving my hair, second was bean boozled challenge where we see if we picked a good or a bad bean. Then, it was the Kylie Jenner highlights hair, as you can see now," I grabbed a few strands of my [h/c] and blue hair. "As we reached finally reached 200,000 dollars, we both along with J.J. Abrams made video where we danced with the high heel dancing expert called Yanis. And.. Yeah.." We earned many claps from the audience even from Jimmy himself. 

Jimmy looked down under his table, "Speaking of high heels, I saw the video a few days ago and..." He took out two pairs of high heels. 

I started laughing a bit and covered my face with both of my hands, "Oohh noo.." I mumbled. 

"It's my wife's birthday and I wanted to make something that can make her smile so you have to teach me how to dance a bit in high heels," He took off his shoes as he gave the other pair of high heels to me. 

"Ehh.. Alright," I took off my sneakers as the audience clapped and cheered. The high heels were taller than what usually wear but it was still no problem to me while Jimmy wasn't doing well since he could never stop tripping like J.J. did. 

"So, what song are we gonna dance to?" 

"Single ladies!" He said as the song came on. I remembered a few songs and started do an easy one. He did it slowly and it actually worked. I did the next dance which was a side to side and eventually, Jimmy fell on my shoulder. I caught him before I fell on the floor continued dancing which earned loads of laughter from everyone. After the interview, the four of us went to dinner together and went back. As the time struck 11.30 pm, Tom and I turned on the TV to watched the interview we did.

 ---

 **[TheHomelessHelpProject Day Event]**  

Tom and I woke up at least 8 in the morning to we can get ready. Robert and Jeremy along with some of the Avengers casts were in charge of buying the food, drinks and clothes while Tom, J.J. and I are going straight to the Grand Central Park to place the banners for the ones who had bought the tickets to know they're in the right place.  

Tom and I wore my brother's signature merchandise 'TheSyndicateProject' shirt, only mine was white while Tom and J.J. was dark blue. 

We hailed a cab and saw a HUGE hectare of the land had a covered with a tape that said 'Special Occasion' which was for the event. I have to thank J.J. again soon since he helped dealing with the venue. 

There were already many people waiting by sitting on the grass while talking to the other fans even if they have never met but knew they were there for the event since they wore the SyndicateProject shirt. As the three of us walked towards to the middle of the venue, many noticed and kinda surrounded us before we reached the middle that had a few tables, chairs and boxes. There was also a few banners to show the event was held there to make it easier. 

By the time the three of us sat, the Avengers casts finally came with almost more than 5 trucks full of boxes that had the needs. 

I hugged all of them and almost had tears in my eyes as I saw many had contributed in the event. 

As I saw that many had came, I took out the megaphone and called all of them to come closer so everyone can hear. The ones who aren't contributing or the people walking around the park looked at us, some took a picture and even a video. 30 minutes of briefing, J.J., the Avengers casts, Tom and I sat on the chairs as the contributed lined up to write down their names before we gave them a few big bags with a few sets of food, water, money, clothes a few blanket, enough to be given for more than one person and the food can last for a few weeks. 

As all 350+ people have taken the bags, we told them to separate, except for the kids, to give different homeless people who never got the needs yet. We also told them to come back to the park as soon as they are finished. 3..2..1.. START. I yelled through the megaphone and they all separated, even all of us. I also told them not to run if they have medical condition so they can just walk or use the vehicles. 

It took about 4 hours to find all the homeless people, and also because the homeless people couldn't help but to hug us and the others. When the passerby and not-contributint people saw, they realized we were doing an event since they saw the contributers were everywhere, running and walking here and there. 

Most homeless people cried and hugged, taking at least 10 minutes to calm them down and said they'll remember this day had happened. We took a few photos of them so we'd never forget. 

As the session finished, we all went back to the park. The were another few trucks that came which was the catering Tom and I had planned so all of us could have lunchtime and spend a few hours together as to say thank you. 

Picnic blankets were set along with baskets with burgers, hot dogs a few soft drinks were contained in. There was another few bags on every blankets that provided a poster (Like the one above) with all of our signatures, meaning that they had contributed. 

There was a large video screen behind us as we showed the challenges we did before as we ate and there was laughter from them even from the passerby's. 

 _Holiday was great, but what surprise will we  next when we get_ home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave kudos or comments or even hits! It means SO MUCH to me, my friends! :D 
> 
> Stay awesome and I'll see you guys in the chapter! Bye! 
> 
> ~Myth


	11. Happy Fandom Birthday! (Jared Padalecki & Benedict Cumberbatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Jared Padalecki and Benedict Cumberbatch's Birthday and you decided to do a special video for them, although you think they'd never watch the video, but oh well! 
> 
> The video went awesome, and so was the results!
> 
> Sherlock costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173424317
> 
> Sam Winchester costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=173425988
> 
> (Thanks again StuckUpBitch! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now I bet most of you are wondering, 'Why would you this after a month of their Birthday?!' Well, I got problems, okay? I'm a slow writer.. Heck, even we all have Writer's Block. Most of us do, but you know, at least I did. Better late than never. Yeah? 
> 
> Reference:  
> \- Dan Howell/danisnotonfire: A British YouTuber , Phil's BFF.  
> \- Phil Lester/AmazingPhil: Also a British YouTuber, Dan's BFF.  
> \- AVByte/Vijay and Antonius: YouTubers and Brothers who make musicals of famous trends like Sherlock the Musical, Disney Hipster Princesses etc. (Watch them, its worth it!) 
> 
> Videos:  
> \- Video from where you got your wisdom tooth out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcpM4NYL2IM   
> (Its hilarious XD)
> 
> Enjoy this long story chapter! Leave kudos, bookmarks or even hits! It means a lot to me! :)  
> ~ Myth

 

      

 

**[Reader's Point of View]**

 

"Guys, guys, guys, guys. LOOK WHAT I GOT," I said repeatedly at the camera as I got a bag from a gift box from a fan. I was a sling bag with a cute fanart picture of Gabriel hugging his brother, Castiel. It was took cute! 

I squealed loudly, "EEE! THIS IS SHO CUTE," I hugged the bag closely to my chest. Then, something came to me. 

"Oh guys! Before I forget! In a few days is Benedict Cumberbatch and Jared Padalecki's birthday and I want to make a special video for them. Buuutttt even though I'd know they won't watch it. I'm gonna do it anyway! So all you gotta do is to ask me what to do. For Jared's birthday, I'll dress up as Sam Winchester and when its Benedict's Birthday, I'll dress up as Sherlock Holmes! So, the point of the video is to see what you want me to do while I dress up as them. By doing that, go to Twitter and write _#CassellasWinchester_ if you want me to do anything in my Sam costume and for my Sherlock costume, write _#CassellasHolmes._ And for those who are thinking, 'What if mine don't get chosen?!'. Don't worry, this video is going to an hour video; 30+ minutes for each birthday men. Everyone gets a turn! So, be sure to write it down a day before their birthdays along with their hashtags. Thanks for watching!" I ended the video with [your signature ending move like Pewds' brofist etc]. 

"But before that, I'm going to get my wisdom teeth out. I'm very scared but I'm going to do it anyway. So, don't forget to see it soon. Bye!" 

I clapped happily, I couldn't wait to do the video but I was scared at the same time. Who knows what the fans wants me to do? But, for the fans and for the two actors that I really like most! But I'm a 100% scared for my wisdom teeth to be out. 

To reduce my fear, I grabbed my wallet, with a few of my credit cards and extra money to buy the dedicated costumes that looks exactly like the Winchester and the Holmes. 

 

**[Wisdom Teeth Day]**

"Hey guys, I'm here with my brother, Tom (Syndicate) and he's going to take care of me and also record my reaction after inhaling anesthesia so.. Yeah! Let's see how it goes," Tom drove me to the dentist which only took about 10 minutes. My heart beat so fast it could've jumped out of my chest by now. 

We reached the dentist, I gave my fully-charged camera to Tom so HE can record my reaction. The smile never left his face, "Hey ____?" 

"Yeah?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how scared are you?" He asked.

"100, if possible," I smiled nervously. We got out of Tom's car and Entered the dentist for my appointment. 20 minutes later and the nurse called me for my turn and I entered the room. 

The dentist made me inhale anesthesia and I passed out. 

**[One and half hours later, Syndicate's Point of View]**

"Tom, your sister is done." The dentist called me out as I turned the camera back on and said to the camera, "Hey guys, Syndicate here and my sister just finished her wisdom teeth appointment and now we're gonna see how her reaction is," I lightly chuckled and entered the room, seeing _____ lying on the dentist testing chair. She looked so lost and drunk. 

"Hey, sis," I pointed the camera to ___'s drunken figure. She squinted her eyes to recognize who I am which made me tried so hard to stifle a laugh. 

"Who are you?" She finally asked. I couldn't help it, I laughed. 

"Its me, Tom. Your brother," She shook her head in a dramatic disbelief. 

"No, you are not my brother. I am a beautiful unicorn with no siblings," She started saying gibberish words. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see the dentist who was going to give me advices. 

"So Tom, your sister will need to eat something soft 30 minutes after you get home. She needs to eat or drink something very very soft like cold porridge or milkshake. As long as its not hot and its very soft," I nodded as I took the dentist's advice. He told me that she needs to sleep at least 6 hours to reduce the pain and drunkness. 

"So, stay here with your sister while I go and get her medicine," he left and I turned back to ____, who laid her head on the chair and her eyes closed. 

"So how are you feeling?" 

"I feel dizzy.. Why do I feel.. Dizzaaayyyy..." Her words trailed off, and shook her head a bit again. 

"I had a very weird dream.." 

"Yeah? What's that?" 

"I dreamed that I was in a farm.. And I was taking care of cows.." 

I laughed real hard but not loud, which made me do the 'dying dolpin' laugh again. She continued her story. 

"The cows did not like me.." 

"Hehe.. *gasped in air* Why not?" 

"They hated me because I didn't give them the cereal they wanted.." Oh my gosh, she was too hilarious. 

The dentist came back the medicine in a plastic bag and I laid before the nurse asked her to sit on the wheelchair to my car. She started humming while we walked to my car. The nurse and I helped her to enter the passenger seat of the car. She waved at the nurse with a childish 'Bye!'. The nurse said she had to be comfortable before we leave. 

"I need a ride.." She mumbled out. She then made a funny screech before continuing, "I need a ride with.. Darth Vader," I giggled a little. 

"Ready to go." She said, with the cotton in her mouth become tad more bloody and a little soggier. 

"Ready?" I put on my seatbelt and helped with hers. She nodded, "We'll go.. Let's just go," 

She turned to the camera I was holding and smiled, the cottons peeking out, "How are you feeling, ____?" She frowned a bit and raised her hand and tried to touch the lens. "I feel like.. Madonna," 

"You feel like Madonna," 

"Madonna. I'm beautiful.. Like a virgin.." She mumbled out. I turned the engine on and we left the dentist spot. She started touching her chin, "I feel... So good right now. I can seriously do anything right now.. Anything. In this world," 

Suddenly, my phone rang. I had to stop at the side for a while to answer the call. It was mother and she asked how ____ was.I gave ____ my phone so she can talk to her while I drive. 

Mom asked a few things things as the camera continued to record before mum asked, "Do you want a milkshake later today?" 

____ didn't replied until, "Yes! I love milkshake." 

"Ehehe, so what flavor of milkshake do you want?" Mum asked, waiting for ____'s response. 

".. I want hippo," She answered, making me laugh and mum chuckle at the other side of the line. She asked what she wanted again. 

"Hippo," She answered again. It took a few seconds for mum to calm down again from laughing. 

"How about... Chocolate chip?" Mum asked and she just looks at the phone's option before screaming, "What?!" 

"Chocolate chip is the delicious," She started, "I love chocolate chip," "Hehe.. So do I," "I feel so good..," 

After mum ended the call, I turned on the radio as 'Thrift shop' by Macklemore came in and she said, "I love this song," And started to flail her arms around to song. She brought the window's mirror down and yelled out, "Hello!" Along with a random screech before closing the window again. 

After the song finsihed, 'Problem' by Ariana Grande came on. She danced again before stopping. She touched the cotton that was peeking out of her mouth and saw a little bit of blood on her finger. She yelled, pointing it to me. I calmed her down between my few laughs. 

 We reached home and I helped her out of the car, following her behind while I helped her stabilized her body into our house by holding onto her shoulders. 

"Hello?" She called out, "Im home, honey!" Her screamed echoed the house. "Honey, I'm home!" 

I brought her to the couch but instead, she wanted to sit on the floor while leaning her back against the wall. I saw Steeve (my Bearded Dragon) walking towards her. Oops, forgot to put him back to his cage. He climbed onto _____, "Hello!" She pet his head and Steeve went close to her neck. "Eew! STAHP." 

I grabbed Steeve and put him on the counter. _____ drunkenly stood onto her feet and walked towards the couch before she felt onto it. Her phone rang and I decided to answer it. It was a FaceTime call from Tom, Hiddleston of course. I answered and his face came on. He greeted me with a smile, "Hello, Tom!"

"Hey! What cha need?"

"Oh, I was wondering if ____ was around?"

"Oh yeah, she is but..." I pointed my finger to her, who was touching the bottom of her lip. Tom asked, "Is she alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. She just got her wisdom tooth out," Tom gave out an 'aahhh..' Sound. I plopped onto the couch beside her and gave her-her phone, "Someone wants to talk to you, sis," She grabbed her phone slowly. She again squinted her eyes and said, "Why is Loki on my phone..?"

Tom laughed at her statement, "I have my magical ways,"

"And why is there a girl on my phone?" She was talking about herself. I chuckled, "Do you know her?" ".. I know her.." And touched her chin and her eyes widened. 

"Is that my lip?!" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Wow.. I'm a gross creature.. Kill me with fire," She pointed to herself, "Before I lay eggs," Both of us laughed and Tom said, "Of course not! You're very nice," While I talked to Tom, _____ spaced out and stared out of nowhere. 

"Duck face," She suddenly said before showing a peace sign and made duck lips. I showed Tom what she was doing before she changed into another pose by raising her hand up high as if she was holding a phone while she said, "Selfie!" 

"Hey ____, do you have a truck?" 

"I do have a truck.." She slurred drunkenly. 

"Its big and pink," I laughed at her statement. 

"I drive it like 'beep beep'," She started, "Vroom," going once, "Vroooomm," Going twice, "EERRKKK!!" She shrieked, she lost it and the both of us laughed quietly. She looked up and pointed at the chandelier, "I bet you 5 pounds that I can touch that," 

"You bet me 5 pounds you can touch that? No way," I said and she raised both of her hands in defense, "Okay..." She stood up before she fell on the couch and up onto her feet again. She slowly walked to the chandelier and touched it. She turned to me and laughed out loudly before she lost her balanced and I stood to help. 

"Oh no. I'm going timber... You better move.." She sang quietly.

I took out my phone while I gave her phone back to ____ so she can talk to Tom. I used my phone and opened  YouTube, searching for the song 'Baby' by Justin Bieber so I can see what she answer. I turned up the volume so all of us can hear, "Do you know this singer, ____?" 

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion before pointing at me, "That's you.." "That's me?" I smiled and Tom laughed. 

"You sound so beautiful.." "I sound beautiful? Thank you," I gave her my phone and she gave hers to me so Tom can watch. She watched the music video, "You are so talented.. So talented," 

I heard the door opened, it was the signal to mum coming back with the milkshakes. She bought two chocolate chip milkshakes for her and for me. I gave ____ her phone so I can help mum with the groceries she bought a few hours ago. 

I poured her chocolate chip milkshake into her cup and brought it to the living room, to see ____ already passed out, as in asleep on the couch. Tom was still there on FaceTime. I told him goodbyes before ending the call with him. I pet my sister's [h/c] and blue hair and went to help mum again. 

 

 **[Two days later, 19 July, both Jared & Benedict's Birthday, back to the Reader's Point of View]** 

I turned on the camera while I wore my Sherlock costume first since the England time is 5 hours faster than the American's time. I had my [h/c] and blue hair tied into messy bun, black sweater, blue scarf, the long black trenchcoat, black jeans. I had my black leather gloves and black leather heels but I only use that when the dedicated post wants me to go out. But I do the indoors and then when that's settled, I'll do the outdoors. 

I finished my last eyeliner on my eye to make me look more 'I don't give a damn' kinda look. Like Sherlock himself. 

There was a few knocks on the door. I smirked at myself as I knew who it was. I finished my makeup and went downstairs to answer the door. Grabbing the door and swing it open, I grinned from ear to ear. 

"Dan! Phil! Its good to see you two!" I hugged them both into a bear hug as they mimicked my action. 

"Its good to see you too, ____!" Phil **(Lester/AmazingPhil** ) excitedly exclaimed. 

"Of course, we couldn't turn down the opportunity to do the Birthday video with you!" Dan ( **Howell/danisnotonfire** ) chuckled as the two best friends let go of my form. The three of run upstairs to my bedroom for where we are going to record the video. 

I turned the camera on and started with, "Hello dear 'friends' and 'colleagues', I am the highly functioning sociopath and today, let's play murder," with a blank face. But I couldn't help myself but to smile and giggle in the end, "I'm sorry! I can't help it! And like I promised a few days ago, we're gonna do this! Starting with Benedict's Birthday!" I took out a popping confetti (?) And pulled the string as it popped. 

"And, not only I'm doing this alone! In this video, I am doing the video with the two famous British Radio DJ slash YouTubers, Dan and Phil!" 

"Hey guys!" They both happily greeted. 

"And I got my wisdom tooth out and oh my gosh you guys, I've never seen myself so drunk before. You guys can watch the video in me or my brother's account. Now without further ado, let's all start!" I used my phone and looked at the posts. 

"'RileySoCool' said: _#Can you bake a cake for the Cumberlord?_ Well, I don't mind but I don't have the tin to make the cake but I can make a cupcake actually! Now, let's go!" I brought the camera and my phone down to the big kitchen, the two boys followed me behind. I placed the camera on the counter and set everything up. The ingredients, the utensils and the decorations. 

Because I didn't want the fans to go kinda awkwardly quiet and just look, we decided to 'talk' to them. 

"So, how is your day? Good? Great! What did you eat today? Wow, that sounds delightful!" And something like that. Dan couldn't help himself but to laugh at my weirdness. Phil decided to follow along. As we finished mixing, I poured into the mold and into the oven it goes. We decided to stay in the kitchen than to go back upstairs so we can check the cake often and it won't burn. 

"Alright, next question. _'CharliDragonflies' said: #CassellasHolmes - Say penguin like how Benedict said XD'._

That got me a little confused, what's so hard about saying penguin? Dan and Phil noticed my confusion and showed me a video where Benedict had an interview by Graham Norton. Graham said that he had trouble saying the word penguin to 'pengwang'. The video was too hilarious and cute, I couldn't help myself but to laugh along with the others. 

"Alright alright, I get it now. 'Pengwangs'." I said with making a quotation coma using my fingers. 

Almost 30 questions mostly dedicated to impressions of Sherlock, or challanges. I had ended up breathing heavily after one challenge was to do the cinammon challenge and passed for 20 minutes. The cupcakes were done. I took it out as the aroma of the sweet vanilla filled the air.

"Seriously guys, I'm really jealous of her easy cooking skills," Dan pouted as the well as Phil and we ended up laughing together. I took out some icing sugar, some food coloring and some decorations. I also took out a small box of ice-cream since I had the mood for some. I brought a spoon and tries to grab a spoonful of it but the ice cream was so hard, I lost the grip and the ice cream flew from the spoon and the cold substance hits my face, mostly my nose. Dan laughed so hard, his sides hurt. Phil laughed as well, but not as hard as Dan did. 

We decorated the cupcakes with the icing by writing famous Sherlock quotes or signature images like the smiley face from the show with yellow icing or his wallpaper design with maroon icing. 

Another 10 minutes before Benedict's video part ends and the three of us had to leave fast to go to the Sherlock Holmes Museum to take a pic with the Sherlock fans. Yes, for Benedict we go to the Sherlock Holmes Museum. For Jared, we go to the London Dungeon. Yup. 

We reached to the museum and many Benedict fans were there with there wearing either Sherlock or any other characters Benedict had been in. Before I took the pictures, I saw familiar YouTubers running towards us. I saw Antonius and Vijay ( **AVByte** ), two brothers from YouTube who makes musicals. I also saw two other boys with them. I noticed them from the brothers' musicals, 'Sherlock the Musical'. It was Travis Kent (the one that is Sherlock in the musical) and his friend, Andrew Keenan-Bolger (the one who is John in the musical) dressed up exactly like Sherlock and John in the musical. (Like the third gif above.) 

The four boys waved at me but I hesitantly waved at them back, afraid they might wave at somebody else. They all stopped in front of me and breathed heavily. 

After the regain their breathing for air, Antonius (the taller one) said, "____! Its so good to see you!" 

"We saw your video and decided to join in," Vijay (the shorter one) continued. 

"Oh, of course! I don't mind! We were just going to take pictures with the fans that dressed up for Benedict's birthday!" I brought them in front of the museum and took pictures with them and the fans. 

I also took pictures with Travis, who looked a lot like  Sherlock, a good reason why the AVByte brothers chose him to be in the musicals. But we also can't forget Andrew, the one who became Watson in the musical. "Happy Birthday, Benedict Cumberbatch!" We all yelled together.

10 minutes of pictures with everyone and I said goodbyes to Dan, Phil, the AVByte brothers, Travis and Andrew before I went home to continue with Jared's birthday. 

I went to my room and change into my red and black flannel shirt, light blue jeans, black socks, ankle boots and just a normal black leather watch. I also let my messy [h/c] down and combed it to look like Sam's hair, only a little more [longer/shorter]. 

I turned on my camera again, "Hey guys, Sam Winchester here to make a better video than the GhostFacers," I said jokingly. 

40 questions passed for 15 minutes which one of them involved drawing a pentagram on my floor with salt,  I rode my motorcycle to the London Dungeon attraction. Jared's fans were there, waiting for me. The manager was nice enough to call an employee to record the video in the attraction with me. I took a few pictures before entering the scary and haunting attraction. 

"I'm so scared right now.." I slowly walked into the dark hallways and I saw an employee dressing up as a serial killer ran towards me. I yelled, covering my ears while crouching. After a few seconds, I stood my feet as it was shaking badly nevertheless. 

"What the [bleep, what the [bleep]," I repeatedly chanted under my breath like how Pewdiepie did in his Slender video. 

I then felt a pair of hands on each of my shoulders, I turned around with a loud scream before running towards the endless mirrors. Nope. I don't like this. Not one bit. 

I walked slowly so I didn't hit the mirrors. I was quite confused so I decided to go to the other direction before hitting my face against one of the mirrors. 

"I hate my liiifffeee," I groaned while trying to look for the exit. 

One of the last stage was the carnival or something involve with clowns. I hated clowns and I know Sam Winchester hated clowns too. I walked slowly but decided to run when there was a clown with a fake chainsaw but real chainsaw sound running towards me. "Aahhh!!" I yelled. 

I managed to find the exit and I stopped exactly in front of it. I gave the employee who helped me through with a tip while I tried to breathe in for air but another scary looking employee scared me and I ran a little further from the exit and to the entrance where the fans were waiting. They gave me a loud cheer and it was finally picture time. Many wore like the Supernatural cast, Crowley, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel. But mostly the Birthday man himself. 

"Happy Birthday, Jared Padalecki!" We all screamed through my camera. 

I went back home, tired like I've joined a 30 kilometer or more marathon. I saw Tom watching the video of me when I had my wisdom tooth out a few days ago. He saw me and pointed to the dining table, seeing that he bought a take away food for lunch. 

I brought mine to my room so I can edit the video while eating. I was glad that it was only 5 pm so I can upload the video today or even midnight itself. The video required so many editing but I didn't really mind. 

Few hours passed and the video was waiting to be uploaded. I went down to make dinner for the both of us. I made a simple grilled chicken with mash potatoes and pancakes for dessert. Don't judge. 

I called Tom down for dinner and we talked a lot. Well why not? Its only me and him living in this large mansion. He asked about the video as I told him that it went great. He told me he'll do the dishes today. Its not common but I didn't question it and went back upstairs to see the video had finished uploading. Thank God it was only 8 pm. 

I watched the one hour video before I went to the bathroom to take a bath and changed into my pyjamas before calling out Tom with a loud, "Goodnight!" As he answered back before I drifted off to sleep. 

****

** [Somewhere in England.. Benedict's Point of View]  **

I was taking a break from acting in the 3th movie of The Hobbit for 4 hours straight. I was using my phone until my account from Twitter kept on making sounds. I checked and it had over half a million notes. Sure, many sent messages and tweets but the last time checked was only an hour ago. I checked on the messages and more than half of them said something like 'Watch this video, Benedict!' 'Happy Birthday, watch this video!' So, I decided to click on the link.

The video statrted with a girl that dressed up like me in Sherlock form.  The video was over an hour but the description said half an hour for me, and the other half an hour for another actor named Jared. The video slowly made me smile and became a grin at the 15th minute. It became more funny when she had two other friends name Dan and Phil. At the 20th minute, she and her friends went to the Sherlock Holmes Museum and my many fans were there, dressed up as I was like Sherlock, Khan and more. 

They took pictures with each other and the YouTuber, now I found out was named _____ yelled, "Happy Birthday, Benedict Cumberbatch!" And thus, ends my part. I never realized I smiled widely for 30 minutes until the video stopped. I groaned a little for smiling too long but I did not regret one bit. I was quite stressed until I saw the video. 

"Hey Martin! Come here," I called out for Martin ( **Freeman** ) to show him the video. 

"Yeah?" He came into my dressing room. 

"You have to see this," I started the video all over. 

 

**[Somewhere in America, Jared's Point of View]**

Jensen ( **Ackles** ) and I were just using our phone after our part was done and won't record again in a few hours. I checked on my Twitter account and it was filled with tweets. Almost 400,000 tweets. I only checked it like, 2 hours ago. I decided to check and similar posts were like 'This video is for your Birthday, Jared!' Or 'Check out this video, man!'. I felt Jensen nudged my shoulder. 

"Hey man, your Twitter account is booming. Wanna check what's happening?" He asked. 

"Most of them are talking about a video or something, for my birthday?" 

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's see it!" He said with a smile and I agreed to it. I clicked on the link and brought to the YouTube page. The video named _'Benedict Cumberbatch and Jared Padalecki's Birthday Video!'_ started with a girl with [h/c] and blue highlights hair dressing up as Sherlock came on but there was a link on a video that said _'Go to 30:32 to see Jared's Birthday video!' and I did._  The same girl was now in her Sam Winchester, looking similar to me.

The video was about the girl doing Supernatural impressions, challenges that involved drawing a pentagram on her wooden floor drawing the anti-posession tattoo on her shoulder with a marker. 10 minutes before the video ended, she rode on her motorcycle to one of England's attraction that I know called London Dungeon and that was the last challenge.

Her reactions were so hilarious, both of our laughs echoed the room. The video ended with she and my fans taking pictures and yelled out, "Happy Birthday, Jared Padalecki!"

Never in my life had I smiled for 30 minutes straight. We had more time so we decided to watch her 'Wisdom Teeth Aftermath' video. Man, she looked like a drunken person.  Jensen took a while to catch his breath and said, "She is hilarious! You should give credit for her work!" 

I nodded and went to my Twitter account to say thanks. Also, I'll show the video to Misha ( **Collins** ) or Mark ( **Sheppard** ) later. 

 

**[The next day]**

I woke up at 8 am, which is a little late to me. I usually wake up at least 5 or 6 am, anytime as long as it's before Tom wakes up. I stretched, a few cracks on my hips, arms and neck. I decided to take a good bath so I went to my bathroom. I used my favorite lavender soap and rose shampoo, which I use every Sunday as a relaxing day. I lit up my vanilla-scent candles and relaxed in the bubbly water in my bath tub.

After 45 minutes of bathing, I went to my wardrobe and placed all my clothes on my bed. Purple sweater, grey sweatpants and ankle socks to cover my legs from the cold. My hair was still wet so I went to my vanity desk and dried my hair with a hair dryer. I wanted my hair to be a little straight than usual so I used a hair straightener. 

I wore my clothes and peeked into Tom's room and saw that he was still asleep. I chuckled to myself and softly closed the door. I went down to make breakfast which was chocolate chip waffles and some hot tea for me and hot mocha for Tom. I heard him dropped on the floor upstairs and with a string of curses. One of the normal cue of his wake up call. If not, loud alarm then string of curses. 

While I waited for the waffles to be ready, I went to use my phone and cursed a bit for not charging yesterday. I went to the power outlet and charged my phone while I used my laptop to check on my Instagram, Twitter and Youtube account. Of course, not in this order. 

I opened my Instagram account, a few hundred likes and followers were added in my notification. Next, was my YouTube account. I checked my Wisdom Teeth aftermath video and it had over 3 Million views while the 'Jared Padalecki & Benedict Cumberbatch's Birthday Video' had over... 10 milion views already?! I spit out the tea I made earlier and wiped my mouth with the tissue beside me. I checked on one of tthe top comment said: 

 _'By WolfiePups: Thumbs up if you came from 9GAG'_ and the post had over 3,500 + likes. 

I went to 9GAG and checked on the most popular video post. One of the videos was my uploaded Birthday video and the name of the video they wrote was _'This amazing YouTuber made a Birthday video for two actors, Benedict Cumberbatch and Jared Padalecki's Birthday by dressing up, doing impressions and doing challenges!'_ The comments were mostly positive and funny comments. Negatives comments on the video was hard to find. 

I checked on my Twitter account and saw my notification. I knew it only happens to the one who follows me. My heart stopped when I saw both Jared and Benedict made tweeted me. I checked on Benedict's twitter (I don't know if this is his real Twitter account or even have one but let's just take that he has one) post as it said: 

_@BenedictCumb: Many requested this and I saw @(Y/Twitter/N)'s video for me. It made my day very much! I'd be glad to make the musical I saw! Thank you _____ and my dearest fans! :)_

I squealed loudly and went to check on Jared's twitter post and he wrote: 

_@JarPad: Thousands of fans told me to watch this birthday video for me by this YouTuber name @(Y/Twitter/N), I was not sorry! Watch it, especially the London Dungeon challenge part and her other video called 'Wisdom Teeth Aftermath'! XD Thank you, ____! I'd be pleased to collab with you sometime!_

I stood on my feet and started to squeal real hard, Tom ran down the stairs to see if I was okay.

"What what? What happened?!" He asked, he still had his towel around his waist.

I told him to wear his clothes while I used the time to get the waffled ready. When he came down, I gave him his plate of waffles and hot Mocha and showed him what happened using my phone.

He chocked when I showed him that I was in 9GAG, "Daaannngh sis, you're getting famous already!"

I punched his arm playfully, "Thanks to you!"

He wiped his mouth, "This calls for a celebration at dinner time! Let's tell mum, dad, and Alice!" 

I nodded rapidly, "Sure thing!" My brother and I had an awesome breakfast and called our parents and sister so we can all have a nice dinner together tonight. 


End file.
